


Tadpole

by Anna3145



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/F, Hogwarts Seventh Year, M/M, Mpreg, Severus Snape Adopts Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-22 15:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 21,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22918171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna3145/pseuds/Anna3145
Summary: Harry gets kidnapped sixth year by Voldemort for a surprising reason. He returns without memories, a voice, and not by himself.COMPLETED ❤️❤️
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Hermione Granger/Luna Lovegood
Comments: 91
Kudos: 529
Collections: Harry Potter FFs





	1. The Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> First fan fiction please enjoy!!
> 
> Italics are Harry's thoughts.
> 
> All caps is writing
> 
> COMPLETED 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. They belong solely to J. K. Rowling. 
> 
> Though she is the creator of the story and I love it very much this is a trans safe space. If you don’t like that feel free to leave.

CHAPTER 1

The first thing Harry noticed as he regained consciousness was the pain. His head, wrists, shoulder, stomach, and jaw. There may have been more, but those hurt enough that he couldn’t notice others.  
He cracked his eyes open and took in the sight before him. He was surrounded by black stone walls on four sides, ceiling, and floor. His arms were chained over his head to the wall. His shoulder was obviously dislocated out of the socket. He was further exploring when he noticed his stomach, it was slightly bigger than he remembered. He was already very skinny due to his family’s abuse and starvation. You could see every broken and bruised rib.

_Great. I am bleeding into my stomach. How long have I been here? Where am I?_

His thoughts were soon interrupted by the door opening. A man stepped inside. He looked completely normal except for the dark, blood red eyes.

“Hello, Potter. How is my tadpole doing?”

Harry opened his mouth to respond but no sounds emerged.

“Oh, that’s new. Cat got your tongue?” the man laughed. “Well, Potter, no issue, I’ll just send in the healer to check tadpole for you.”

With that he turned and swept out of the room, robe flapping behind him.

_What is happening? Why can’t I talk. I have got to get out of here._

He pulled at the chains around his wrist. Already bloody and raw from prolonged exposure to the chains. After an hour of no progress he dropped his hands. He felt hopelessness seep in. One thought kept pulling at the back of his brain.

_What is a tadpole?_

He flopped his head back a little too hard. The blackness pulled at his vision. The door opened and black clad feet appeared just before the darkness took over.

He didn’t know how long he had been swimming in the darkness when he heard the voice pull him back.

“Potter. Potter, you need to wake up. Potter. Harry?”

Harry’s eyes crack open, but immediately snap closed. The lights cause his head to flair in pain. He grimaced in pain.

“Could you dim the lights? Okay, Harry the lights are lower. Can you open your eyes? I need to check you over.”

His eyes flutter open and he looked for the source of the soothing voice. Severus Snape sat next to him on the bed.

“Okay, Harry, I'm going to look you over is that alright?”

Harry gulped hard then nodded and Snape took off to work. Healing his shoulder, wrist, legs, chest, and other injuries. While that was happening he took in his surroundings. He was at the hospital wing in Hogwarts.

_Where are all the other students? The term does not end for another four months._

“Harry, what do you remember?”

Harry tried to speak yet again, but no sound emerged from his mouth, so he shook his head. He couldn’t remember anything from after he was taken. He could remember talking about a study schedule for next years N.E.W.T.S. with Ron and Hermione while walking back to his dorm. Then could only remember the one conversation with that man.

“Okay, Harry, you were kidnapped approximately six months ago. The Dark Lord had a spy in the school who saw an opportunity to gain level with Him. He has yet to be caught or revealed. I on the other hand revealed myself as a spy to free you. We will find a way to restore your speech. There seems to be no physical reason. Maybe a spell, maybe not. I promise we will find it.”

_Oh sweet Merlin. What the hell happened? Where is my wand?_

Harry made a motion with his hand to signal his last thought.

“Your wand is here. You must have dropped it when you were grabbed.” He reached over to the side table and picked it up. Handing it to Harry he said, “Good thing we made you master nonverbal magic.”

Harry nodded and wrote in the air, WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?

“You had several lacerations, all of which I healed. Unfortunately most were too deep to not scar, like the ones on your wrist. Many bruises, all gone. Dislocated shoulder, broken femur and tibia, several broken ribs, concussion, and broken jaw. I have healed almost everything.”

WHAT ABOUT THE BLEEDING INTO MY STOMACH? WHAT DO YOU MEAN ALMOST EVERYTHING?

“Well there was no internal bleeding, which leads to the next question. Harry, the reason you were kept alive is because you possess a very rare magical ability the Dark Lord took advantage of. He planned to keep you longer then kill you.”

Harry’s mind is zooming.

_What is wrong with me? I am already a freak, what else is there? Please don’t give people another reason to stare at me._

“Harry you are eighteen weeks pregnant. With the Dark Lord's baby.”

_Tadpole?_


	2. Malfoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry reacts and meets the mastermind behind his rescue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See beginning of chapter one for notes.

Chapter 2 

_Pregnant? How can I be pregnant?_

He closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the pillow. Harry had never given thoughts to a family. He expected to die when he faces Tom. He immediately knew what to do. He had never had a family to love him, but now he would. He finally had something to live for. He planned to die while trying to kill the now father of his child. Now he had the perfect weapon. Tom wouldn’t fight Harry while he was pregnant with his only heir. He could face Tom before he gave birth and the man would not try to kill him. He knew why Tom had chosen him. He was Harry Potter. One of the most powerful wizards in the world.

HOW RARE IS THIS? He wrote.

“Only twelve male pregnancies have ever been recorded. Are you alright? We can plan to dispose of it if that is your wish. I can’t tell you for certain that this is the Dark Lord’s child, but he was the only one allowed around you alone. Him and a spy we have who has gained the Dark Lord’s trust due to his so-called hate of you. I can call him if you wish to speak to him. He is actually just outside. He wanted to see how you are doing. He was the one who found you and planned the rescue. He was able to do so without blowing his cover. He said you two grew very close while you were there.” Snape replied.

CAN YOU PLEASE BRING HIM IN? I REMEMBER NOTHING EXCEPT ONE CONVERSATION WITH TOM RIGHT BEFORE I WAS SAVED. WHO IS IT?

Snape smirked, but simply said, “I’ll be right back.” With that he turned out of the room leaving Harry with thoughts of the life growing inside him. Suddenly muffled, voices caught his attention.

“Severus, he won’t want to see me. He’ll find out it was me and be horrified. He won’t believe me when I say I have changed from when he first met me. He won’t remember how much I care about him. How I was the one who helped him heal every time the Dark Lord was done using him. How close we became. I can’t, no, I won’t have my heart broken again.” The voice said.

Harry could tell whoever it was, was crying. He recognized the voice. He knew it because the last time he heard it, it was insulting him. Now it was crying over him. He believed everything the voice was saying because the voice he had never known to show anything but cold was crying. Harry slid to the edge of the bed and tried to stand. It was very wobbly as he was still healing from the broken bones in his legs. After a few shaky steps, he gained his balance and made his way to the large entryway. He could still hear Snape trying to talk the voice into coming to see him. Using a lot of his waning strength he pulled open the door.

“You don’t know that he won’t care, he might-.” His eyes flick over to the sudden movement of the door opening. “Harry, you should not be out of bed.”

Draco Malfoy turned around at the words with terror coating his tear-streaked face. Harry, ignoring the words, took five steps to Draco with no emotion on his face.

“Harry, I am so sorry. I know you don’t trust me or-” Draco was cut off when Harry wrapped his arms around the trembling frame. The blond man started sobbing into Harry’s chest, returning the hug.

After a few minutes after Draco collected himself, both he and Snape helped Harry back to his bed. Snape then left letting Harry know he would return later. Draco grabbed a chair and sat next to Harry.

WHAT HAPPENED? EVERYTHING YOU KNOW.

“Harry, I want to tell you but I can’t, not yet. You have to be the one to remember. I’m sorry.” Draco replied with a sigh.

WHAT CAN YOU TELL ME?

“All I can tell you is, I did everything I could. Severus told me about the baby, do you know what you are going to do about it?” Draco asked trying to keep the emotion out of his voice.

I AM GOING TO KEEP IT. HE MIGHT HAVE MADE IT, BUT IT IS MY BABY. NOT HIS.

“Well if that is the case, I know the sex. Do you want to know?” Draco replied somewhat relieved.

_Do I? I do need to plan things out, so it might be a good idea. Plus, I think I need to know._

Harry nodded. Pressure building in his chest.

“We are having a little girl.” He said softly holding Harry’s hand.

Harry raised an eyebrow and wrote, WE?

“I know you don’t remember, but we did grow close. I consider you my best friend. You are not, and I repeat not alone in this. You can ignore the Dark Lord’s involvement, because as far as I am concerned, I am Uncle Draco. I agree with you. No matter what you want to do, I am not letting you do it alone. Understand?” Draco demanded.

Harry smiled but nodded.

“Good. Now you need to rest, so go to sleep. I’ll still be here when you wake up.” Draco replied.

Harry nodded again relaxing into the pillows. Not realizing how tired he had been, he fell asleep with the word, WE, still hanging in the air.


	3. Gryffindor Tower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is released from the hospital wing. Nightmares follow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Graphic depictions of rape.

Chapter 3

Most of the next two days were spent in the hospital wing. The day Harry got to leave was one of the best he has had in awhile, or so he was told. The last two days he had spent “talking” to Draco trying to relearn their friendship. What Harry didn’t know was exactly how hard it was for Draco to do this. To start over. To try again. What he couldn’t tell Harry was how in love with him he was. Five months ago if someone had told him he would be in love with Harry Potter, he would have had them checked for hexes.

During Harry’s imprisonment, the Dark Lord, made sure Draco got some alone time with Harry to do whatever he wanted as long as he didn’t rape him. He wanted to make sure the child Harry carried was his. Draco had listened. What the Dark Lord didn't know was how much he had always secretly thought Harry wasn’t so bad. During Draco’s “torture sessions” all they did was talk. The more they talked, the closer they got. The closer they got, the more Draco fell in love.

When Harry was released he was able to remain at Hogwarts due to his condition. Dumbledore didn't think muggles would handle a pregnant male too well. Going into an empty Gryffindor tower was something Harry had hardly ever done. Draco coming into the common room with him had never happened.

“There is way too much red in here. How do you come in here and not immediately not want to throw up?” Draco said as he looked around.

Harry just shrugged. Harry was all for house pride, but agreed that there was too much red.

“So, we had dinner before Pomfrey let you leave, now we have free time before bed. What do you want to do?” Draco had taken to becoming Harry’s personal distraction.

I DON”T REALLY KNOW. He replies.

“We could play chess.”

I’M NOT VERY GOOD. RON BEATS ME ALL THE TIME, BUT SURE.

“Oh, you are going down, Potter.” Draco said with an eyebrow raised.

They played for the next couple of hours. Draco had taken pity on Harry after winning five games and let him win once. If asked he would of course deny it.

Harry started yawning and Draco declared it was bedtime. Harry started up the stairs to his dorm, but paused and turned around to face Draco who was about to go to the Slytherin dorms for the night.

“Are you ok? What’s wrong?” Draco got worried.

WOULD YOU STAY HERE TONIGHT? I DON”T REALLY WANT TO BE ALONE.

Draco’s heart soared. “Sure, Harry.”

They both walked to Harry’s dorm. After borrowing some night clothes Draco laid down in Ron’s normal bed.

“Goodnight, Harry. I’m here if you need anything. Harry nodded already half asleep.

********

_Tom walked in the room silently._

_“Hello, Potter.” he spit._

_“Why am I here? Kill me already. Quit drawing it out.” Harry hated this man with every fiber of his being._

_“No. You are going to be here for awhile. You have something I need.” With that Tom cast a silencio at Harry._

_While he liked to hear screams, this one was different. He walked over to Harry who was still chained to the wall. Grabbing his hair he pulled him into a standing position._

_“Harry Potter. You are going to do great things. Terrible, yes, but great.” Tom whispered eerily in his ear. It sounded familiar but he couldn’t place it. He could feel the breath on his face._

_He roughly turns Harry around and shoved him into the wall face first. He hears something crack. His face floods with pain. The chains are so sort, it forces Harry to cross his arms in front of him, pinning them between him and the wall. He is practically helpless. He can’t fight back. Tom spells away all of Harry’s clothes leaving him completely naked. Tears started leaking from his eyes when he realized what was happening. This wouldn’t be the first time it had happened to him. Vernon had done it every day during the summer after first and second year._

_Tom, with one arm pinned Harry to the wall, the other, ridding himself of his robes. Harry could already feel the erect cock between his cheeks. Tom pushed into Harry, hard. He tried to scream, but no sound emerged. The pain was worse than from Vernon, Tom was so much bigger. Not giving him time to adjust, Tom started moving. Each thrust was worse than the last. Tears were streaming down his face as he tried and failed to fight Tom off. He prayed to anyone who would listen for it just to end. After what felt like hours, Tom came with a hiss. He pulled out of Harry and let him fall to the floor. Both of their thighs were covered in Harry’s blood._

_Tom undid the silencing charm on Harry. Harry, however, just laid on the floor unmoving, quiet tears fell to the floor._

_“The first time won’t give me what I need, so I will be back everyday until I get it.”_

_With that he swooped out of the room._

*********

Draco was already having a restless night, but when Harry started screaming, he was on his feet in an instant. He shot over to Harry to see he was still asleep. He picked Harry up and placed him in his lap. Rocking back and forth, he whispered in his ear, “It’s okay Harry, you’re okay.”

Even Draco didn’t believe it. He had been there every time after the Dark Lord was done with Harry for the day. The first time made him vomit. The next few after that just made him pissed. How could anyone want to hurt Harry? He never understood why it was necessary to visit everyday, until the day the Dark Lord announced his heir was to be born. Then everything made sense.

Harry had finally calmed down in his sleep so Draco made to move back to his own bed, when something pulled on his shirt. He looked down to see Harry had latched onto it and didn’t seem to be letting go anytime soon. Draco slid Harry over and crawled into the bed next to him. Harry snuggled close and Draco snuggled back. He laid looking at the beautiful face next to him and it made his heart hurt. He vowed right then and there, that Harry’s child will never know of the pain Harry went through, only happiness. He would protect her as his own.

With that thought he slipped into a peaceful, restful sleep, not knowing what tomorrow could bring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review. I need to know if you guys are actually liking this. <3


	4. Gryffindor Tower part two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is short. Been busy but will try to get better.

Chapter 4 

When Harry woke the next morning he felt someone behind him. He rolled over to see who it was. He looked over Draco’s features wondering how they came to be in the same bed.

Draco’s mouth was opened slightly, just enough to let air come in and out. His eyelashes were stark black and made an interesting comparison to his pale skin tone. One thing Harry never noticed was that Draco had freckles. Several light spots decorated the bridge of his nose and cheeks. He realized how beautiful Draco was.

Harry got up and headed to the bathroom. They had done cleaning charms on him since he got back because he was too weak to do anything else. Now he was able to shower and he was excited.

In the bathroom, he pulled his night clothes off and walked into the shower. After washing his hair, he grabbed a flannel and scrubbed at his body. He had never felt this dirty even after a game of quidditch. After about fifteen minutes of scrubbing, he turned off the water and got out. He wrapped a towel around his waist and realized he hadn’t grabbed clothes. Walking towards the door he caught sight of the mirror. Curious, he went to it. First thing he noticed was his hair. It went down to his shoulders.

_I need to cut it._

His eyes wandered down to his bulging stomach. Poppy told him he could give birth at varying times. Wizard pregnancy was different to normal ones. With wizards there was no set time. It all depended on the amount of magic the parents had. He caressed the bump.

_Hi, Tadpole. I’m not sure how good of a dad I’ll be, but I’ll do my best._

“It’s going to be okay. We will figure it out, Harry.” Draco said from the doorway. Harry nodded.

He went to the dorm to get dressed while Draco took a shower. He sat on his bed and waited.

_Is it going to be okay?_

How can we possibly figure out anything to do with Tom Riddle. Tears started flowing down his face.

_What if I can’t do this?_

Tears poured out of his eyes. His whole body shuddered. He wrapped his arms around his larger than normal stomach, sobbing silently. He sat there crying silently when warm arms went around him. He could smell the trademark oranges that Draco always smelled of. He sobbed wishing as hard as he could that he could talk. That he could tell Draco how he felt about the baby.

 _I don’t know what to do. I don’t know what to do. I don’t know what to do._ “I don’t know what to do.”

Draco suddenly jerked back. “What? Harry, say that again.”

“I can’t talk, Draco. You know that. Are you making fun-” Harry’s eyes widened. He looked up at Draco who had a smile stretched across his face.

“Harry, you are talking. How did you fix it?” Draco wondered.

“I- I don’t know. I was just thinking how I wished I could explain how I felt about Tadpole, and I didn’t know what to do. Then it just came out.” Harry’s eyes were wide against his tear stained face.

“It sounds like some kind of spell. You must have undone it without even realizing it. You started screaming last night in your sleep, so I don’t know. Maybe we should go talk to your father about this. Merlin, I never thought I’d hear your voice again.” Draco said, still smiling.

“Is that why you were in my bed this morning? I know I had nightmares, I didn’t mean to wake up. I’m sorry.” Harry put his head in his hands.

“Harry, it is completely fine. That is why I stayed, remember? In case you needed anything." He paused. "Tadpole?”

“That’s what Tom called her. I didn’t know what he was talking about at the time, but it kinda stuck. I think I’m going to name her Lily. After my mother. Father would like that. He adopted me because he loved her so much. It is one way to pay him back I guess.” Harry said.

“Lily. I like that. You can stick to the frog theme and call her Lily pad.” Harry laughed at that. “Come on, let’s go talk to your father.” Draco grabbed Harry’s hand and led them out of Gryffindor Tower towards the dungeons.

******

The portrait serving as a door swung open.

“What? Did something happen? Harry, are you okay?” Snape was immediately worried.

Harry shook his head. “No father, I’m fine.”

Snape stood there, mouth agape. Next thing Harry knew he was being wrapped in his father’s long arms.

“Oh, Harry! It is so good to hear your voice. What happened? How did you figure it out?” Snape released Harry and looked at Draco who still had not stopped smiling.

“We don’t know actually. That’s why we are here. He got upset and started crying, next thing I knew he was talking.” Draco concluded.

“Okay, come inside and we can talk. Tea anyone?” He said with a huge smile on his face.


	5. Snape, Snape, Severus Snape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took forever to finish this chapter because it was so hard to write. Please review!!

Severus Snape was many things, but he never thought he would be a father. When Harry came to him three years ago on the last day of his fourth year begging for Snape’s help he couldn’t do anything but hear the child out.  
Harry told him everything. The cupboard, the starvation, the forced labor, the abuse, and the rapes. Snape had a hard time believing him at first and thought it was all a Gryffindor prank. Who would seriously lock a child in a broom cupboard? However, Harry would never have told him about the abuse and rapes if he didn’t desperately need help.  
Harry started to cry when talking about the rapes his uncle had inflicted upon him. That was when Snape knew Harry was not lying. He knew Harry hated the attention he received from his fame, so he would never make this up to get attention.  
For one of the first times in his teaching career he had gone and hugged a student. He had soothed students before, sure. First years who were home sick. Older students who had family die, but he had never physically interacted with one before. Especially one from a house other than his own.  
He had asked Harry why he didn’t go to Dumbledore. Harry had. Dumbledore turned him away telling him he was being dramatic and that he should be grateful. That was when he knew he had to go to Snape if he wanted help.  
They went to the Hospital wing together not knowing the extent of Harry’s damaged body. Snape still remembers every word of the medical report and the tears in Poppy’s eyes when she looked at Harry. She handed the report over to Snape after checking with Harry to make sure it was okay to do so.

HARRY JAMES POTTER  
15 MONTHS: HIT BY KILLING CURSE (FAILED), HYPOTHERMIA, ABANDONMENT  
YEAR 2: MALNUTRITION, NEGLECT, ABANDONMENT  
YEAR 3: MALNUTRITION, DEHYDRATION, NEGLECT, ABANDONMENT  
YEAR 4: SEVERE BURNS(ARMS AND HANDS), MALNUTRITION, DEHYDRATION, NEGLECT, ABANDONMENT  
YEAR 5: SEVERE BURNS(ARMS AND HANDS), CONCUSSION, BROKEN WRIST(LEFT), MALNUTRITION, DEHYDRATION, NEGLECT, ABANDONMENT  
YEAR 6: SEVERE BURNS(ARMS, CHEST, HANDS), FOUR BROKEN RIBS (LEFT), TWO BRUISED RIBS(LEFT), CONCUSSION, MALNUTRITION, DEHYDRATION, NEGLECT, ABANDONMENT  
YEAR 7: SEVERE BURNS(ARMS, HANDS, FACE), LEG FRACTURE (RIGHT), HEAT EXHAUSTION, MALNUTRITION, DEHYDRATION, NEGLECT, ABANDONMENT  
YEAR 8: SEVERE BURNS(ARMS AND HANDS), SUICIDE ATTEMPT(RAT POISON INGESTED), FOUR BROKEN FINGERS( LEFT), MALNUTRITION, DEHYDRATION, NEGLECT, ABANDONMENT  
YEAR 9:SUICIDE ATTEMPT(CUT WRIST), SEVERELY LACERATED SKIN(BACK), MALNUTRITION, DEHYDRATION, NEGLECT, ABANDONMENT  
YEAR 10: SEVERE BURNS(ARMS,HANDS, BACK), CONCUSSION, DISLOCATED SHOULDER(LEFT), SEVERE SKIN LACERATIONS( CHEST AND BACK), MALNUTRITION, DEHYDRATION, NEGLECT, ABANDONMENT  
YEAR 11: SEVERE BURNS(ARMS), MAGICAL EXHAUSTION, BRUISED ESOPHAGUS, MALNUTRITION, DEHYDRATION, NEGLECT, ABANDONMENT  
YEAR 12: SEVERE BURNS(ARMS AND FACE), MAGICAL EXHAUSTION, BROKEN FOREARM(RIGHT), VANISHED BONE( RIGHT FOREARM), BIT BY BASILISK, POISONED(BASILISK), BRUISED ESOPHAGUS, MALNUTRITION, DEHYDRATION, NEGLECT, ABANDONMENT  
YEAR 13: SEVERE BURNS(ARMS), SEVERELY LACERATED SKIN(BACK, CHEST, ARMS, LEGS), DEMENTOR ATTACK, HARD FALL (30+ METERS), CONCUSSION, RIB FRACTURE(LEFT), MAGICAL EXHAUSTION, BRUISED ESOPHAGUS, ANAL TEARING(RAPE, MULTIPLE), MALNUTRITION, DEHYDRATION, NEGLECT, ABANDONMENT  
YEAR 14: SEVERE BURNS(ARMS),ANAL TEARING(RAPE, MULTIPLE), MINOR BURNS(DRAGON), CLOSE DROWNING, SEVERE LACERATION(LEFT FOREARM), CRUCIATUS CURSE, MAGICAL EXHAUSTION, BRUISED ESOPHAGUS, MALNUTRITION, DEHYDRATION, NEGLECT, ABANDONMENT

Snape couldn’t believe it. He had always been told Harry was a spoiled child. Had everything he could ask for. The diagnostics test they had run only looked for major injuries, not sickness and minor injuries. Merlin knows what those tests would come up with.  
Snape knew many things, one of those being, he had to help Harry. Even if only for Lily. In that moment he looked to the sky to ask Lily for her guidance. He felt a sudden warmth course through his body and then knew what he had to do.  
He asked Harry his opinion and came up with a plan.  
Harry rode the train to Kings Cross like normal. Instead of meeting Uncle Vernon, he would catch the Knight bus to the Leaky Cauldron. There he would meet Snape. They went straight to the Ministry of Magic. Three hours, three arrests, and forty signed documents later, Harry Potter was officially Harry Prince. They decide to keep it completely on the down low as to not arouse suspicion of Snape’s double crossing duties.  
Snape never thought Harry would actually call him his father even after a year of acting like nothing changed in public, but actually being very close in private. He always still called him Snape or Severus. That all changed when Snape told the Order what had happened.  
It was a year almost to the day that they decided to tell the order he was no longer at the Dursley’s and why. At first there was silence. Then there was rage. Rage at the Dursleys. Rage at Dumbledore. Rage at Snape.  
The last of whom remained calm and quiet through the whole argument. When Dumbledore decided to berate Snape from removing Harry from a safe home with a loving family, Harry who had been eavesdropping had snapped. He quietly walked up to Dumbledore, looked the old man in the eyes and calmly said, “He helped me when no one else did. At that place I was alone, scared, scarred, beaten, starved, locked in a cupboard for eleven years, and raped. I will never physically recover from them. With him I am fed, clean, allowed necessities that I called luxuries, I am happy and loved. You know, before Hogwarts I was never once given presents for birthdays or holidays? I never expected to get them from Snape of all people, but this past year for those things he has more than made up for the lack of them. He bought me the first pair of newly bought clothes that I had ever owned. So, you can yell and scream about him not telling you. You can yell and scream about what they did to me. However you are not allowed to say one bad word about the man who saved my life. About MY father.”  
Everyone had gone silent. Harry looked around the room with fire in his eyes and said “That means everyone.”  
His eyes connected with Snape and saw the tears he was holding back and said, “You are the best person in my life. I love most of the people here, but you saved me. You are the best father I could have asked for.”  
Snape stood up and walked to Harry, finally letting the tears fall. He stood in front of the boy he had grown to care about, hugged him close to his chest and whispered, “And you are the best son I could ask for. I hate how you came to me, but will never hate that you did. I am happy I was able to help you when you needed it. You are the only thing in my life that matters anymore.”  
After that night the subject was never brought up again. Everyone accepted Snape and Harry as father and son, no questions asked. After that night Harry only called Snape father, except in public where they still had to pretend.  
Now since Snape is no longer a spy Harry can go to his last year at Hogwarts as Harry Prince. Potter is dead. He died the moment Snape saved him and they wouldn’t have it any other way.


	6. Grandfather?

Chapter 6

Harry and Draco entered Snape’s living quarters and sat side by side on the couch next to the warm fire. Even though it was August the dungeons were always cold. Snape sat in a chair directly across from them.  
“Alright, maybe you should tell me what happened.” Snape said as he waved his wand bringing over the kettle.  
“Well, I woke up and left to go shower because let’s face it cleaning charms are not for long term use. After my shower, I realized I hadn’t brought clothes with me and started to walk back into the dorm.” Harry paused. Draco reached out to hold Harry’s hand. Harry squeezed Draco’s hand as a thank you. “As I was walking back I saw the mirror and my tadpole bump.” Snape’s eyebrow raised. “I don’t really think it had clicked in my head yet that I am pregnant until then. That’s when Draco came in and calmed me down for a few moments. He went to shower and went back to the dorm to get dressed. I sat on my bed and that’s when reality came crashing down on me, I guess. Draco came back and just held me while I cried. I kept thinking in my head that I didn’t know what to do when I just said it out loud.” Harry had his free hand on his stomach, keeping his eyes down the whole time. Draco squeezed his hand letting Harry know he was still there. Harry glanced up and gave Draco a small smile, which Draco returned.  
“Well, I think what happened was due to the...trauma you suffered, your brain simply wouldn’t allow you to speak. When you wanted to speak badly enough, it let you.” Snape replied.  
“That has never happened before though. I have been basically tortured for years and that never happened.”  
“I believe it was your brain trying to process the situation. It deemed you unsafe to talk until you were safe again.”  
“Draco, at what point did I stop talking?” Harry said glancing up at the man next to him.  
“Well it was when the Dark Lord told you about Tadpole. You had screamed at him when he came in, then he told you. You looked at your stomach. You were about three months along, so I don’t know why we hadn’t connected the dots before. You sat down and didn’t speak again until this morning. Even when you tried, you couldn’t.” Draco told him.  
“That would fit my theory then.” Snape then looked at Harry. “Harry, are you sure about keeping the child, with who his other father is?”  
“Even though her father is one of the worst living creatures on the planet, she is mine too. She is half of me. I really do hope you are okay with this. After all she is going to need her Grandfather.” Harry had a small smile on his face.  
Snape watched Harry with watery eyes. “She?”  
“Yes, father. Tadpole is a she.”  
“Tadpole?” Snape chuckled with tears slowly overflowing his eyes.  
“That was what Tom had called her, it kinda stuck.” Draco replied for Harry.  
“I am going to have a granddaughter named Tadpole?”  
Harry let out a small laugh. “No, her name is going to be Lily.”  
Snape’s breath caught slightly. “Oh, Harry. Your mother would have loved that. If you want Lily, then I will gladly accept the role of her grandfather.” Harry released Draco’s hand and stood. He went to the only father he had ever known and hugged him.  
Even before he was taken Harry hardly ever hugged anyone. He didn’t like being touched. That made this hug more meaningful.  
“Well, why don’t we get to breakfast in the Great Hall? Minnie will be dying to see you better.” Snape said.

The trio walked to the Great Hall in time to hear Minerva scream, “Like hell you are. You will be doing no such thing to that boy. Do you understand me?”  
All three looked at each other before entering the hall. All eyes turned to them.  
“What seems to be the problem, Minnie?” Snape asked in a calm voice.  
“Severus, please tell Albus he cannot send Harry back to the Dursleys.” She replied with a broken tone. She walked over to Harry who had panic all over his face. “Don’t worry Harry, you aren’t going anywhere.”  
“Minerva, please be reasonable. It will be the safest place for him while he is recovering from having the fetus removed.” Dumbledore said. Harry’s hand shot to his stomach and his mouth dropped open.  
“You know what? I am done. I am not leaving. I am not going back to the Dursleys. I am NOT getting rid of MY daughter! You can go fuck yourself with your wand if you think that is going to happen!” Harry knew he was shouting, but he didn’t care. “You have been a manipulative son of a bitch from day one and I am done listening to your bullshit.”  
“Harry, that is a child of Tom. You have to get rid of it.” Dumbledore replied.  
“I think he has made his opinion very clear, Albus. I am his father. Not you. You will be sending him nowhere without my permission. We will be staying at the castle until school starts again. We live in a muggle part of London. You pointed this out. You won’t be going back on your word of allowing us to stay here. If you do, I will take Harry out of the country to ensure his safety. There are plenty of wizarding schools across the world. I’m sure one would allow us to transfer The-Boy-Who-Lived to theirs. End of discussion.” Snape’s voice clearly showed he would not argue or hesitate to go through on his threat.  
Albus sighed but nodded. He then turned and left the hall.  
“Alright, if you don’t mind Harry is now eating for two and I would like my son and granddaughter fed.” Snape went and sat down at his usual spot. Harry and Draco moved to go sit at the Gryffindor table when Minerva stopped them.  
“Wait. You are having a girl, Harry?” She said in a soft voice.  
Harry nodded, “yes, Professor. Her name is Lily.”  
“Well, you, Lily, and Draco may sit with your father if you wish. I look forward to seeing her. You both may call me Minerva or Minnie when not in class. Harry, you are practically my grandson. Any choice you make I will support. Now if you will excuse me, I need to go have a word with the Headmaster.” She smiled warmly then turned, her robe snapping behind her enough to rival Snape’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review!!


	7. The big bad wolf

Chapter 7 

After breakfast Harry and Draco decided to go back to the dungeons to be with Snape for the day. Snape was silently thrilled to spend the day with his son. He had missed him dearly in the months he had been missing. Of course Snape had looked for him, but couldn’t very well as to not reveal his spy status. In the end he did anyway for a chance to get his son back. 

They almost made it back to the room when a thought made Harry stop dead in his tracks. The others took immediate notice.

“Harry? What’s wrong?” Draco asked.

“What in the bloody hell am I going to tell Remus?” Harry was at a loss for words. How could he explain to his practically second father that he was pregnant with Voldemort’s child?

“Maybe you should just tell the wolf you have been rescued. He will want to come see you. He has been beside himself since you went missing. You can either tell him in person about Lily or owl him. You should let him know you are back regardless.” Snape sincerely hoped the wolf would not turn Harry away because of the decision he made.

“Okay. Yeah, I’ll owl him when we get back. I think I might invite him over and tell him that way. Rather than sending a letter that says: Hi, sorry I was missing for six months. However, now I'm back. Don't worry no lasting effects from my torture just Voldemort’s child I'm currently four months pregnant with.”

Draco let out a chuckle, “Maybe you should break that news just a wee bit less… crass.”

Harry whacked him in the back of the head and started walking again. All he hears behind him is Snape laughing and Draco whining. 

When they got back Harry immediately went to his father’s desk, grabbed a quill and parchment and started writing.

**Dear Moony,**

**Sorry. I know you haven't heard from me in six months, but I wanted to let you know that I am home. Father almost got himself killed getting me out along with the help of Draco Malfoy. Father did out himself as a spy though. We still have Draco as a spy. I wanted to write to you and invite you over so I could see you. You can come anytime after you get this letter. We are in Father’s room all day if you want to floo. Please come see me, I have really missed you.**

**All My Love,**

**Prongslet**

  
  


Harry spelled the ink dry and gave it to Headwig. “Take that to Remus. I don’t know if he will reply, but if he doesn’t come back.” He gave her feathers one more pet. She hooted and flew off. 

Harry looked at his father and Draco and simply said, “Now we wait.”

  
  


Two hours flew by with nothing. Not even Headwig’s return. Draco and Harry were sitting next to each other on the couch chatting about any and everything. Snape was at his desk setting his lesson plans for the approaching school year. 

Harry was listening to Draco catch him up on the latest quidditch team scores, but Harry wasn’t really listening. He watched Draco’s lips for words. The way he licked his teeth when he got excited. The way he slurred his S just the slightest bit. Harry didn’t realize he was leaning closer to the pale boy until the floo roared to life nudging him back to reality. All heads turned as Remus Lupin climbed out of the fire. 

He caught Harry’s gaze and tears sprang to his eyes. He ran to Harry and kneeled on the floor in front of him. Remus reached out and put his hand on Harry’s cheek.

“Aren’t you going to say something Moony?” Harry asked. 

“I-I thought you were really gone. I didn’t think you were going to come back this time. At least not all in one piece. You are all in one piece aren’t you? You’re okay?” Remus had concern in his voice. 

“Yes, I am okay. I don’t remember much from over there, but all in one piece. We both are.” His voice was shaky. 

“Both?” Remus was confused. 

Harry took a deep breath. “Remus, the reason Tom took me was because I possess a very unique skill. It is a very rare ability that very, and I mean very few wizards have. Remus, I am pregnant. With Voldemort’s baby.”

Remus was speechless.

“I am about four months along. I want to keep her. I already have a name picked. Her name is Lily.”

“It’s a girl?” Remus had tears flowing steadily down his face. Harry nodded not knowing what to say. He too had tears falling. Draco had grabbed Harry’s hand the second Lupin had come in and Harry was thankful for his reassurance that he was still there. 

Remus looked over at Snape and simply said, “Want to go pick out baby clothes with me?”

Snape gaped at the man. “I would certainly think so. This is my granddaughter after all.”

Both Harry and Draco let out a chuckle at the picture of Snape holding pink onesies.

They all sat and talked well into the night only stopping for meals. At about midnight Harry decided he wanted to go to bed, as Remus started to leave Harry felt a small sensation in his stomach and gasped. Everyone turned to look at him. 

“I think-I think something is wrong.” He gasped out after he felt it again. Snape came over and asked, “What do you mean? What’s wrong?”

Harry replied, “I keep getting this weird sensation in my stomach.” He felt it again. Snape reached out his hand and put it on Harry’s stomach. He waited. The feeling happened again and Snape smiled. “Harry, nothing is wrong. Lily is just stretching out a bit.” Remus Laughed and his hand joined Snape’s. 

“She’s moving?” He had awe in his voice and Snape let out a breathy laugh nodding. 

Harry knew at that moment it was going to be okay. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loving all of your comments!! Please continue to review. It lets me know in which way you want the story to go!


	8. Save me from myself

Chapter 8

  
  


Harry and Draco went back to Gryffindor tower to go to bed. When they got to the room, Draco sat down on Ron’s normal bed and Harry on his.

“Harry, have you let Granger and the Weasel know you are back yet? I know how hard it was for them when you went missing."

Harry sighed. “I haven’t yet, but I do know I need to. I just really don’t know what to say. I can’t tell them about Lily in a letter, but if I don’t tell them soon they will be pissed. Hermione might get over it, but Ron won’t. Can I ask you something? And you be completely honest?” Draco nodded. “Do you think my parents would have been okay with keeping her?” 

“Harry, I didn’t know your parents, so I can’t answer that. However, if it were my child in your situation, I would be okay with it. I may not have liked it at first, but in the end, they are still my child. I would never abandon my child. Ever. I would like to think your parents wouldn’t either.” Draco spilled.

Harry nodded. “Thank you. I needed to hear that. Bloody hell this child can move. Months of nothing and now she decides to be a fucking acrobat.” He joked. It’s not that he didn’t like the feeling, he loved it. He was just exhausted. 

Draco had a look in his eye. “Do you-could I. Would it be alright if I felt her move?”

“Draco, of course you can. Thank you for asking, but honestly I imagine most people won’t once they realize I am pregnant. I need to get used to it. Robes can only hide things for so long. Come here.” Harry waved him over. 

Draco lowered himself to his knees in front of Harry and placed his hands gently on the boy’s stomach. He waited a moment but nothing happened. He started to pull away when Harry grabbed his wrist. “Try talking to her. I’ve heard that can make them move.” He shrugged. Draco placed his hands back to the overgrown stomach.

“Hello Lily. I’m Draco. I hope you like my voice, because you are going to be hearing it a lot. I hope. I can’t wait to meet you.” He paused then continued. “Lily, I know I have never really been nice to your daddy, but I hope you can look past it. I really want to be in your life. I hope-” He froze when he felt a slight pushing against his left hand. I looked up at Harry.

“I think she speaks for both of us. I forgive you. You may have been a total prat in the past, but that is what it is. The past. If you do it again, I may smother you in your sleep, but we will see.” Harry joked. 

“Thank you Harry. I know I don’t deserve it, but thank you for giving me a second chance. I will try to make up for how I have treated you in the past.”

“Dray, you already have. If it weren’t for you, We would still be in Tom’s cell. Everything you do good from here on just proves how wrong you are about not deserving a second chance.” Harry’s voice shook.

“Still, it is hard to believe you are so kind after everything I’ve done.” Draco sighed.

“I know, I know. Savior of the wizarding world and all that. Blah, blah, blah. Now this savior is dead tired, so go to bed. You and Lily can talk in the morning.” Draco laughed and went to his temporary bed. Harry was almost asleep when he heard Draco whisper, “goodnight Harry, goodnight Lily. I’ll see you tomorrow and the day after that, and the day after that. You both are too important to me to let go. I hope Harry, that you see that soon. I could never tell you to your face exactly how important you are to me. Goodnight, my love.” Harry smiled as he drifted into the land of dreams, or in his case, nightmares.

  
  


********************

_ “Ahhh, Potter. I told you I would be back.” Tom snarled. Harry opened his eyes and met the blood red discs that haunted him. _

_ “Fuck off, Tom. I’m getting my beauty rest.” He replied somewhat sarcastically.  _

_ “But you see, Potter, I cannot. For you have something I want. I shall not leave you until I get it.” _

_ “You haven’t told me what you want. How can I give you something That I don’t know what is?”  _

_ Tom grabbed his hair pulling him into standing. “Like this.” Tom hissed. _

_ After Tom had visited the first time, Harry was never allowed clothes again. Tom said it took too much time from getting him what he wanted. _

_ Shoving his face against the wall, Tom dove into him. Never any preparation and the only form of lube was Harry’s blood. Harry tried his best not to scream, but it ripped out of his mouth like it would die if it didn’t get out. The only relief today was Tom got off quickly then left. _

_ Harry collapsed to the floor like always, feeling dirty and used. He stayed like that until a warm hand on his shoulder startled him out of his self-pity party. _

_ “Come on Potter. Turn around so I can fix your jaw. It looks dislocated again.” _

_ Harry turned and saw two steel gray eyes baring down on him. He only then realized that his face had freckles. Just a light dusting on his nose and cheeks. _

_ After healing Harry as best he could he walked to the door but paused. Draco turned around and whispered, “I’ll get you out. I promise.” Turned and fled quick enough to leave Harry wondering if even actually happened.  _

_ Harry fell back asleep feeling lost, broken, used, and dirty. He knew in the back of his mind he would forever be alone. _

  
  


_ *********** _

__

Harry’s scream woke Draco again that night. He ran to Harry’s bed and repeated his actions from the previous night. Same as that night, Harry grabbed Draco forcing him to stay. However tonight, before he could sleep again, he heard Harry say something in his sleep that hurt him down to his core. 

“Who is going to love me now?”

Draco looked at Harry’s sleeping face and ran his hand across his forehead to remove his hair for his face.

“I will.” He whispered. “I already do.” Kissed Harry on the forehead, pulled him to lay across his chest, and fell into the best sleep he had had since Harry’s first time at Malfoy Manor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments are making my day guys!!!! Please keep reviewing!!!!


	9. Ron and Hermione

Chapter 9

  
  


The next couple of weeks passed about the same. Harry’s nightmares were constant, so Draco ended up in Harry’s bed every night. Draco had tried to get Harry to talk to him or Snape to no avail. Harry just tried to shut them out. They were always the same thing. Tom used him and Draco helped him after. 

Soon it was time for both Harry and Draco to go to Diagon Alley to get their supplies for the coming school year. They put it off until they couldn’t wait any longer. Harry had owled Ron and Hermione to have them meet so they could talk and they had agreed to wait until then to see Harry. To say Harry was nervous would be a massive understatement.

Just as they were about to leave Draco stopped Harry in the entrance hall and said, “Harry, you don’t have to go. Death Eaters are still looking for you. I know we have your father, Remus, Tonks, and a few others coming. It still just makes me very nervous. We could just go and get the stuff you need. Bring it and the Weasel and Granger back here. You are five months pregnant, Harry. Think of Lily.”

“Draco, I can’t spend my life scared. I am thinking of Lily. I want her to know two of the most important people in my life. I have kept too much from them already. They don’t know Snape is my father. I plan to tell them today, but that on top of Lily is going to be overwhelming. I couldn’t tell them about Father because if they were captured it could have blown his cover. Now there is no cover. I can be completely honest with them. I won’t tell them about you being a spy, but at least it’s something. We already have a cover story for you. The least I can do is be honest about everything else. Plus, I have been stuck in the castle for weeks. I am not even allowed to go outside without four escorts. Let me just have today. If anything happens we have emergency portkeys for the hospital wing.” Harry needed this and Draco knew it. 

He nodded and said, “Okay, but if anything even questionable happens, we port key right back. Promise?” 

“Promise” Harry rose his pinky in the air. Draco raised one eyebrow. Harry rolled his eyes, grabbed Draco’s hand and intertwined their pinkies.

“Some weird Muggle promise?” Draco questioned. Harry just nodded and with that they left. 

Harry was unable to apparate due to Lily, so they all portkeyed to the Leaky Cauldron. Even though Harry’s bump was hidden by thick cloaks and glamours, he still felt like everyone could see it. 

They quickly went into the Ally and started shopping. By the time they needed to meet Ron and Hermione they were finished and Harry was exhausted. 

The group headed to the Leaky and were escorted to a private room. There they waited.

About ten minutes later there was a knock at the door. Snape opened it and stuck out his wand. Draco was behind him and asked, “What does Weasley call me and why?”

“I call you a ferret, because in fourth year not Moody transfigured you into one. Also it just fits.” Ron snarked back, making Harry giggle. 

“Ok, what did Granger do to me at the end of third year?”

“Punched you in the face because you are a right foul git.” She replied.

Draco nodded and Snape opened the door and allowed both inside.

“What are you two of you doing here? Remus and the others said Harry is here. We want to see him. Ready to take him back to You-Know-Who when we leave?” Ron said. 

Harry can out into the open and said, “we need to talk.”

Hermione squealed and went to run to hug Harry when Draco stopped her.

“Talk first. Then and only if he wants to can you hug him. Harry we will be right outside the door. Shout if we are needed.” Snape opened the door and left. Draco was about to follow when Harry stopped him. “Dray, could you stay actually?” He simply nodded and shut the door.

“Okay, can someone please explain? Why can’t we hug you, Harry? Why are Snape and Malfoy here? Why are you calling him Dray?” Hermione quizzed. 

Draco motioned for everyone to sit at the table. 

Harry started. “Well I have two things to tell you and you aren’t going to be happy with either. All I am going to ask is that you let me finish each part before you ask questions.” Hermione raised her eyebrows and they both nodded. “So, Snape is here because three years ago he adopted me. I know what you think of him, but you are wrong. He has been a spy for the light the entire time. I am only able to tell you this now because he broke his cover to save me from Tom. Okay, first part done. Any questions so far?” Draco chuckled at the shock on their faces.

Hermione was the first to recover. “Harry, are you sure about this? He has been terrible to you from the moment you walked into his class first year.”

“To be fair, yes. However, everything after fourth year was fake. You know about my childhood and how anything could have been better. Father is anything I could want in a parent. He only hated me because of James. Well now he IS my father so it would be a little hypocritical to hate me because of my father now.” Harry laughed.

“It’s okay, Harry. If you are happy, so are we. Right, Ron?” Ron nodded but stayed silent. “Alright, what is the other thing?” She asked. So Harry told them about being taken, how he got out, and the cover story they made for Draco. When he got to the part about Lily he paused unsure of how to say it.

Draco grabbed his hand and said, “maybe it would be better to just show them, Harry?” Harry nodded and stood, all eyes on him. He took off the glamour first, then his robe. Hermione gasped and put her hand to her mouth. Ron’s face turned dark red.

Harry continued. “This is Lily. She is five months along right now. I know how this looks. I am carrying Tom’s child, but I’m not. Lily is mine. Sure I wouldn’t have picked to have a kid right now, but I can’t lose her. She is the only good thing that came out of that place. I have to find the silver lining and she’s it. I understand if you want nothing to do with me, but I would like Lily to know you guys.” By the time he finished, he was shaking. 

“Harry, while I may not like it, you are still her dad. I am here for you. Whatever you need. I just hope she gets your nose.” She finished with a straight face. Harry paused. Then Hermione, Draco, and Harry all busted out laughing. 

“You know maybe I underestimated you, Granger.” Draco said, trying to gain back his breath.

Suddenly Ron pushed back from the table. “You lot are insane. I am not getting anywhere near the spawn of that freak, and I’m not talking about You-Know-Who. Stay away from me. You are disgusting!” With that Ron ran from the room. The three remaining just sat in shock. 

“I’ll talk to him, Harry. Maybe he just needs-”

Harry cut her off. “Don’t bother. I knew I was going to lose him because of this. I just hoped I was wrong. Draco, can we go back home now? I want to lay down. I’m tired.”

Draco nodded and said, “are you okay?”

“Yeah. It just hurt more than I thought it would. Mione, I love you. Sorry about this. I know you have feelings for him, so if you want him, you can go. I didn't want you to have to pick.”

“Harry, all my feelings went out the window with what he just said. You were my friend first. I wasn’t kidding when I said, I am here for you. Plus, have you seen his freckled arse? I don’t want to see that for the rest of my life anyway. I told my parents I am spending the rest of the break at the castle and that is what I intend to do. I still don’t trust Snape and Malfoy all that much, so I need them to prove I should trust them.” Harry knew there was no sense talking her out of it.

Draco groaned. “Merlin, Granger. I didn’t need an image of the Weasel’s arse in my mind. I might be bent, but that is too far.”

Harry and Hermione laughed to the point of being out of breath again.

“Malfoy, we are going to be spending a lot of time together. Please call me Hermione.”

“Only if you call me Draco.” He said with a smile. They shook hands and Hermione faced Harry. “Am I allowed to hug you now?” Harry just smiled and nodded.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and he hugged her waist. “Merlin, I missed you. I know you like Draco, Harry. You should go for it. He likes you too.” She whispered really low. He just shook his head. He knew Draco could never feel that way about him. Definitely not care for a child that wasn’t his. 

“Now, I know why I couldn’t hug you before you told me. You are huge.” She said out loud this time letting go of him.

“Gee, thanks. I’ll remember that when you have kids.” They went out of the room and headed to the port keys to take them all back to the castle. Eager to see what the school year could bring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The comments you guys leave are amazing!


	10. Late night ice cream party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special thanks to nineorfour for the Idea for the of the ending to the chapter!!

Chapter 10

As it had turned out Hermione had already sent her trunk ahead to the castle. They got to the front entrance and started towards Gryffindor Tower. Snape stopped Harry and sent the other two ahead.

“Harry, if you need anything, remember that you have a room in my quarters. Even if you just need to take a break. I know you love Granger and Draco, but anything at all and I’m there. I got this for you.” He pulled out a silver bracelet. It looked like two twigs intertwined with three emeralds in a line. “Just hit the middle gem three times quickly and it tells me your location. It would just make me feel better if you wore it. It has been charmed so only you can operate it or take it off. You are welcome in our quarters any time day or night. Okay?” 

Harry hugged his father and said, “Of course I’ll wear it, thank you. I know I am welcome there. You have made absolute sure of that. I’m going to go to the tower and catch up with what I missed from Hermione. Her and I will tease Draco without mercy until we pee ourselves from laughing. Goodnight Father.”

“I have taught you well, young padawan. Goodnight son, Lily.” Snape then turned to leave when he heard Harry say, “I should never have let you watch Star Wars.”

***************

Harry entered the tower and immediately knew Hermione and Draco should not have been left alone. 

“No! Absolutely not! I thought you were smarter than that Draco. You will not be doing it!” Hermione yelled.

“Hermione, be reasonable. You don’t even know the full story.” Draco replied calmly. 

“What the bloody hell is going on?” Harry asked.

“Harry please tell this ferret he will not be incharge of your baby shower. I’m the baby's aunt. I get to do it.” Hermione tattled.

“I said since I have been there from the beginning, I should be able to do it. I AM Uncle Draco after all.” Draco reasoned.

Harry sighed, sat down on the couch, and clasped his hand around his stomach. “Okay, first, I don’t even know if I am having a shower. Second, you have two options. You can either let me pick and the other get mad or you can put your two smart brains together and figure out the obvious solution. You are both at the top in every class, figure it out. Lily agrees.” He points to his stomach. 

Hermione and Draco stare at each other and look to have some silent conversation. They both shrug, nod, and Hermione goes to her trunk to pull out a parchment. She starts writing with Draco looking over her shoulder. 

“Okay, what just happened?” Harry asked.

“We are planning it together.” They answered simultaneously. 

Harry shrugged and laid back while they planned. He hadn’t meant to fall asleep, but after the day's activities he was exhausted. 

After Harry fell asleep, Draco and Hermione continued to plan. Turns out they had very similar tastes and agreed on most things. The things they didn’t, they easily came to a compromise. A little after midnight Hermione sat down her quill and looked at Draco expectantly. 

“What?” He asked.

“When are you going to tell Harry?”

“Tell him what exactly?”

“That you like him.”

“I don’t know what you mean.” He says innocently. 

“Draco, it is very obvious. Not to him, but to everyone else. He likes you too. He just doesn’t think you like him. He is afraid that because of Lily you or anyone else won’t want to be with him. While I am not sure how I feel about you yet, I can tell he likes you. I have been practically his sister since we were eleven and he saved my life.”  


“I-I do like him. I just don’t think I am good enough for him. Son of a death eater. A Malfoy. That name used to mean so much and now all I can do is hope no one associates me to them. On top of that, he just returned from months of rape and tourture. He isn’t ready to be with me. No matter how much I want him to be. He may not remember it, but I do. I can’t in good conscience be in a relationship with him until he remembers what happened. Not that I think he is broken or disgusting, just that he is a survivor. He needs to know why and how first. If he asked me, however, I don’t think I could say no.”

“Draco, you need to remember who we are talking about. He is the same person who was laughing at his godfather’s funeral because he knew how much Sirius would have hated it. He has always taken bad things in stride and laughed about it after. I do appreciate everything you have done for him and continue to do. I like that you are waiting for him, but maybe this time, take what you want. You used to pretend to be a spoiled git, but you never were. Anything you got came from Snape. Don’t tell me I’m wrong because I’m not. Be selfish just this once.”

“I will promise to think about it.”

She nodded. “That is all I can ask. Okay, now back to this. Flowers. Should we have-”

She was cut off by a loud scream. She froze knowing exactly what it was. By the time she turned around, Draco was already next to Harry across the room. She couldn’t hear what Draco was whispering, but Harry had latched on to Draco’s shirt. 

Harry woke with a startled gasp, tears streaming down his face. 

“Draco!” He yelled 

“I’m here, Harry. I’m right here.” Draco pulled him a little closer.

“You- you were dead. I saw- I saw him kill you.” Harry cried.

“No he didn’t, love. I’m fine. Hermione and I are planning Lily’s shower, remember?” Harry nodded.

“Draco, I take back every bad thing I have said to you. No one has ever pulled him out that quickly before. Usually he throws a few punches as well.” Hermione said.

Draco smiled then looked at Harry. “Are you okay?”

Harry nodded. “Can we go get ice cream? I just really want chocolate ice cream.”

Draco laughed then nodded. He stood, helped Harry to his feet, and motioned for Hermione to follow him. “Just be quiet when we get there. It’s almost one in the morning. He might kill us.”

“Where are we going?” Hermione asked.

*************

They got to the dungeon before Hermione knew where they were going. 

When they arrived Harry said the password and the portrait swung open. They quietly entered and sat in the living area while Draco got them each a spoon and different kind of ice cream. Harry got his chocolate, Draco got french vanilla, and Hermione got cookie dough. 

After a few minutes Harry broke the silence. “Hermione, since apparently Ron is no longer a potential boyfriend, who do you have your eye on anyone?”

“Maybe. However , you may not like it.” 

Harry told her to continue.

“Well, I may or may not like a certain Ravenclaw.”

“Okay, why would I not like that? You know I like most Ravenclaws.”

“Well, it’s Luna.” She said softly.

“Do you honestly think I would have a problem with that? Luna would be amazing for you.”

Hermione shrugged. “I guess it is better than shacking up with Ron. I wasn’t joking earlier. His arse has twice as many freckles as his face.” 

Harry laughed, Draco groaned, and Hermione shrugged, taking another bite of her ice cream. 

“What in the name of Merlin is going on?”

The three froze and looked up. There stood a tired looking Snape in pajamas.

“Um-” Harry started.

Snape saw the ice cream they each had and said, “Nightmare?”

Harry just nodded.

Snape looked at him and raised an eyebrow. “You decided to come into my room at one in the morning to eat ice cream?” Harry just nodded again. Snape put his hand to his face and simply said, “Why? Why didn’t you invite me?” 

He looked up and Harry held out his spoon with a smile.

Snape smiled back, took the spoon and said, “Scoot over.” With that Snape dug into Harry’s chocolate ice cream. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loving all the comments!!!! Thank you for so much support!!


	11. Us versus them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally it's Here!!

Chapter 11

The days flew by until the morning of September first. They didn't want to risk putting Harry on the train, so he would stay at the castle with Draco. Hermione was going to portkey to the train as she was headgirl. She also wanted to talk to Ron to see who and what he had told. 

While Hermione was gone Draco and Harry just sat in the Gryffindor common room in silence. Both knowing that their bubble of happiness was about to pop.  
Dumbledore had spoken to Harry the day before. He had decided it was too dangerous for Harry to be in the Tower, so he had set aside a private room. It was down the hall from his father’s room, but he really didn’t look forward to sleeping alone. He had begged to just sleep in his room in his father’s chambers, but Dumbledore had refused. 

They only had a little while longer before the rest of the students arrived. Harry had a ball of nerves sitting like a rock in his stomach. Not only for the new school year, but for the memory he had last night. 

Draco was sitting next to Harry feeling the same sense of dread.

“Harry?” Draco broke the silence.

“Yes?” He replied still lots in his thoughts.

“I want you to know, no matter what, I am here for you. Night or day. You say the word and I drop everything to be there. I-”

“Draco, stop. I know. I know you would do everything you could for me. Do you remember how I told you every night I get a new memory from my time there?” Draco nodded. His worry sky rocketed. “Well last night, it was actually a good one. I don’t remember Tom leaving or being there, but I remember you coming in. You sat down next to me after healing me. I started to cry. You just held my hand and told me it would be ok. Then you hugged me, promised to get me out.”  
Draco knew exactly what memory it was. He prayed Harry didn’t finish it. He wouldn’t be able to breathe if Harry did then said no. 

“Draco, did you kiss me? Was this a memory or something I made up to get through the pain?”  
Draco looked to the floor. His heart stopped. This was it. This was the moment where it ended, everything they had built between them. He felt the tears fall. He couldn’t look into those beautiful green eyes and lie. He kept his gaze locked on the floor and said, “It was a memory.”  
Harry’s heart leapt. Draco had been there from the start and still was here. However, Draco couldn’t look at him. He must have regretted it. 

“Oh, ok. I’m sorry. You shouldn’t regret it. We can just put it behind us and move-”

“Wait. You think I regret it? Harry, The only part of that I regret is not being able to tell you. To look at you everyday and see the person I fell in love with not remember. That you had to be taken and have what happened to, to be able to realize how much you meant to me. I hate that that had to happen for me to open my eyes and get over myself in order to help you. I hate that-”

“You- you love me?” Harry whispered, completely shocked. 

“Oh Merlin. Ok. I am just going to say it. Harry I am completely head over boots in love with you. When we talked in the infirmary and I told you that you weren’t alone, I meant that. I want to consider Lily as my child. I don’t want to be Uncle Draco. I want to be Father or Dad or Papa or whatever she wants to call me. I want to be with you. I want to be with you in every way that matters. I want to wake up in five years with Lily jumping on the bed yelling at her dads to get up. I want everything that you can give.” Draco finished and looked at Harry. 

Harry stood up and Draco followed.

Harry opened his mouth and simply said, “Ok.” 

They didn’t know who moved first, but the next thing they knew, they were kissing. Lips caressing lips. Teeth clicking together. Tongues massaging tongues. It was sloppy. It was awkward. It was perfect.

They drew back and looked into each other's eyes. Neither wanted to break the silence of the perfect moment. 

They were both startled by the chime coming from the clock. Letting them know they needed to go to the great hall. They said nothing, grabbing each other's hands. Together they walked to the great hall, glamour free. Ready to face the rest of the school.  
************

They sat in the great hall for about ten minutes when the rest of the students came pouring in. Hermione and Blaise Zabini leading the school as head boy and girl. Hermione immediately sat next to Harry and Draco at the Gryffindor table.

“Ok, so it is bad. Ron told everyone who would listen. Not everyone would believe him, but some did.” Hermione said in a quick tone.

“Hermione, calm down. It is ok. I knew he might do this when I told you. We just have to get through it.” Harry smiled at her. He stood up from the table to look at the group that had gathered around him. Several gasps were heard as they took in his appearance.

“Get lost, Ferret. Take the freak with you.” Ron said. He was standing in front of the group, arms crossed. 

“Ron, you may not like me or my decisions, but I am still a student here. I deserve to be here just like you.” Harry replied calmly. 

“No, you deserve to be tossed out on your arse. I don’t want to share a dorm, let alone a school with a death eater,” he pointed to Draco, “Or death eater spawn.” He pointed to Harry. Murmurs rose up through the crowd.

“Draco is not a death eater and this baby is not ‘death eater spawn’. This is MY baby not anyone else’s. MY baby. Lily is MY baby. I am seven months along. She is about ten inches long. She is getting eyelids. She has taste buds, eyelashes, eyebrows, hair, a mouth, fingers, and toes. She is a human being. Don’t act like she is rubbish that needs to get thrown out.” Harry was crying now, but not backing down.

“Harry?” A small voice spoke up.

“Yes, Neville?” Harry replied.

“Are you sure about this? All of this? The baby, Lily and Malfoy?” He asked timidly.

“Yes. More sure than I have been about a lot of things.” He said with a sigh.

“In that case, I am with you. You can count on me.” Neville said in a proud voice.

“Me too, Harry. You seem to be lacking Nargles. Ron is infested.” Luna said in a sweet voice.

“Me too.” Came another.

“And me.” Said another,

“I’m in.” And another.

Several voices rose claiming to be with Harry. A smile grew on his face. Ron’s face on the other hand grew several shades of red. 

“You are all crazy! Just watch! Nothing good is going to come from this!” Ron shouted as he ran from the hall. 

“All right students! If you will all be seated we can commence with the sorting and feast!” Dumbledore’s voice rose above the rest.

Everyone sat and the sorting started. 

Draco smiled over at Harry and grabbed his hand under the table. Harry blushed and smiled back. Hermione looked over at the couple with a knowing raised eyebrow. Harry just whispered, "Later." 

They all turned back to the sorting to see the small girl sorted into Ravenclaw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. Writers block is real!! Thank you so much for the Kudos and Comments!!


	12. Dani Who?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like the OC I threw in. She is going to become a big part of the story I didn't plan for.

Chapter 12

After the feast, the students started heading to their common rooms. Harry stayed seated next to Draco worrying about being alone.

“Harry, are you coming?” Neville asked. Harry looked over to Draco who nodded his head.

“I have my own room because of Lily, but I can hangout for a little while. Only if Draco can come though.” He replied.  
Neville looked Draco up and down. He nodded. “Yeah, ok. I would like to get to know this new Draco. He managed to sit at the Gryffindor table all through dinner without picking on or making fun of anyone. I think it might be a record. You trust him, Harry, so that is good enough for me. We are going to miss you in the dorm. Come on.”

Harry and Draco stood. They followed Neville to the common room. 

“Just in case you ever want to visit, the password is Devil’s Snare.” Neville said. Harry nodded his thanks as they made their way inside. Silence spread over those in the room. Neville led them over to a table occupied by only one. 

“Hey, ‘Mione. How did it go?” Harry asked.

“Well. However, homesickness is no joke. Twelve first years have either broken down and cried or said how they miss their parents. One is all together refusing to speak. Maybe you could talk to her, Harry. Her name is Danica Dursley. Do you know her? Is she related to your Aunt and Uncle?” Hermione replied. 

Harry froze.“Dani? Dani is here? I didn’t hear her name when they were sorting. She isn’t magical. She was four when I left for Hogwarts and eight when Father took me in. She had never shown any accidental magic. Oh Merlin! Where is she? I need to talk to her!” Harry jumped up.

“Harry, she is in the girl’s dorm refusing to come out. I can try to get her, but can’t-” Hermione started.

“Don’t bother. Stay here!” Harry ran as fast as his large belly would allow, to the girl’s dorm, but stopped at the stairs. Taking his first step, he prayed the stairs would allow him entry. When his foot met with a solid stair, he climbed. He knocked on the door.  
He opened it and saw several girls surrounding one.

“Excuse me girls. Could I have a minute alone with Dani?” He asked softly. The girls looked him up and down. One girl with blonde hair and green eyes stepped forward.

“Who are you? We aren’t going to leave her with a strange boy. You could hurt her.”

“My name is Harry Potter. I am not going to hurt her. Plus, carrying this little one would make that hard to do.”

“Harry Potter? The Harry Potter? Wait. You’re pregnant? Wow! Come on girls. Give them a few minutes. She’s safe with Mr. Potter.”

“Thank you and call me Harry.”

“OK, I’m Jane Trenchble.”  
With that Jane led the girls out to the common room. Harry approached the little blonde girl he had grown up with.

“Dani? Dani, do you remember me?” Harry asked. 

Watery blue eyes looked up. “Harry?”

He suddenly had his arms full of sobbing little girl.

“Mommy said you died. She said you had gone and gotten yourself killed. Why did you leave me?” She cried.

“Dani, you know I wasn’t being treated right by your parents. I had to leave. I had hoped you would be ok. I never knew you were a witch. You never showed signs. What happened?” He set the girl in his lap as much as his size could allow.

“After you left, mommy said to pretend you never existed. I didn’t like it. Everything was ok until I got my letter. She called me a freak. She put me in your cupboard. Mr. Hagrid came and got me soon after that. Mommy told me if I left I couldn’t come back. I knew if I stayed they would hurt me. I can’t go home Harry! What am I going to do?” Fresh tears rolled down the angel’s face.

“You are going to come with me.” He set her to her feet. “Help me up. Can’t really do it myself anymore.” She grabbed his hand and helped him to his feet.

“What’s wrong, Harry?”

“Well, love, things are different here than they are at home. I am having a baby.”

She looked at his stomach, then back at his face. “Ok. as long as you are happy. Where are we going?” She held his hand as they made their way to the common room.

**********

Harry led Dani over to his friends. “Dani, this is Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, and Draco Malfoy. If you ever need something, these are the people to ask. Guys, this is my cousin Danica, but she likes Dani.” 

They all waved and said Hi.

“Draco, would you come to the dungeons with us? Mione would you explain to Nev?” They all nodded and set off.

Halfway there Dani asked Harry about the wizarding world. Harry answered what he could and Draco answered what he couldn’t. When they reached the doors, Harry paused then knocked. He said the password and they entered. Snape swooped in and looked down at the girl.

“Why are you bringing first years into my private chambers, Mr. Potter?” Snape sneered.

“Actually, I was hoping you could help me with something. Father.” Harry’s voice never wavered. At hearing his title his face softened. 

“Harry, what is going on?” The little girl whispered.

“Father, this is Dani. Dani Dursley.”

Snape immediately had Harry move the girl to a chair where Snape began to look her over. “Dani, my name is Severus Snape. I adopted Harry when he was fourteen. I know what his life was like at your home due to his magic. I understand you don’t know me but I need to ask you some questions. Ok?” The little girl looked at Harry who nodded and smiled. 

She turned and plopped on the couch followed by Draco. The little head bobbed up and down.

Snape asked the girl questions for a little over an hour. When he was finally satisfied, he asked Harry to take her back to the common room. 

“I am going to speak to your parents and see if they will sign your guardianship over to me. Even if it isn’t permanent. I won’t allow you to stay in a house where you could be hurt. I made that mistake with Harry. I won’t with you. Will you be ok with that?” He asked the little girl.

“I can stay with Harry?” Snape smiled and nodded. “Ok. I don’t want to go back. Does this mean I call you Father, too?” Her little blue eyes sparkled.

“You can call me whatever you want. Be sure in class it is Professor Snape.”  
She nodded her head and hugged the man. “Thank you.” She whispered in his ear. 

She released the man and looked at Harry. “So, does this mean I get to be Aunt Dani? I mean you are my brother now.” Everyone laughed, but nodded their heads.

“Yes, love. Now we need to get you to bed. We have classes tomorrow.”

After dropping a immensely cheered up little girl off at Gryffindor Tower, the boys went back to the dungeons. They were at Harry’s new room when Harry asked Draco, “can you stay? I don’t want to be alone.”

Draco nodded. “Of course, Harry. Now, I am exhausted. I would be surprised if you aren’t. Let’s go to sleep.” 

They got ready for bed and laid down. Draco pulled Harry close and kissed his forehead. 

“If you are going to waste kisses, you better use them right.” Harry said. Draco rolled his eyes. He lowered his face to Harry’s. Their lips brushed. Harry pushed forward. Draco pushed right back drawing a small gasp from the other. Draco took that as his opening and pushed his tongue in. There was no burst of passion, no fighting for dominance, no pressure to go further. Just them lost in the moment.  
When they finally pulled away, Harry laid his head on Draco’s chest.

“Good night, Harry.”

“Good night, Draco.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the Ideas and reviews!! Loving the love!


	13. The Dursleys

Chapter 13

The next day after classes just before dinner, Snape went to the edge of the Hogwarts wards and apperated to a familiar street. He knocked on the door to number four Privet Drive. A large teen answered the door.

“You’re here about Dani, aren’t you?” The large boy asked.

Snape simply nodded.

“Is she ok? I miss her. How-”

“Duddy, who is it?” A woman asked from another room.

“Someone here about Dani.” He replied.

“Well, get rid of them.” A man answered.

“Push past me. If you want to help her, push past me and threaten them. I love Dani. I can’t see her hurt.” Dudley whispered.

Snape glowered. “You mean like how you hurt Harry?”

Snape pushed past him and walked to the living room, pulling out his wand. “Here is how this is going to go. I am going to give you a paper that signs Dani’s guardianship over to me. You both are going to sign it. You are not going to argue. You are not going to complain. Break any of these rules and you get hexed.” Snape was calm and focused.

“What makes you think we would do that? Who the bloody hell are you?” Vernon replied.

“I am Severus Snape. A potions professor at Hogwarts. I am the man that got your nephew away from this hell hole. I am the man who adopted him. I am the man who is lucky enough for him to call his father. Now, I am telling you one final time, SIGN THE PAPERS!”

“Wait. Harry’s alive? You lied to me? All I have ever wanted to do is apologise for how I used to treat him, but you told me he died. I could have apologised? Mother, Father you are going to sign those papers. You are going to do it now. I am going to stay with Piers for a few days. I am just glad Dani got out while she still could. I will never forgive you. Please tell Harry how sorry I am. For everything.” With that Dudley turned and left, slamming the door behind him.

With tears in her eyes Petunia signed the papers and handed them to her husband. He looked at them then threw them on the table. “No. I don’t think I will. Dani is my daughter. She may be a freak, but I can still find a use for her.” Vernon said.

“Oh, I was so hoping at least one of you would fight this. _Liquet!_ How does it feel to shit yourself, Dursley? _Sanguis Ingis_! “ Vernon started screaming. “Now I have just made it feel as if your blood is on fire. Are you ready to sign? _Finite Incantatem_. Sign now!” Snape said.

Vernon crawled to the table and quickly signed the papers.

“Good day.” Snape said. He grabbed the papers and apperated straight to Gringotts. After filing the papers, he was granted custody of the first year Gryffindor.

*********

Back at Hogwarts Harry and Draco went back to the Gryffindor common room after dinner with Dani in tow. About halfway there, Draco hissed and grabbed his arm. Harry looked worried.

“What’s wrong Dray? Are you Hurt” Dani asked. She had taken to calling him that since she decided Draco was too weird.

“Of course, love. I just remembered I have to go meet with someone. I will be back later.” He responded.

“Come to my room when you get back. Be careful.” Harry said. He had been worried about the inevitable meeting Draco would be called to.

“I will be there, but don’t wait up. We can talk in the morning.” With that he departed.

Harry and Dani stayed in the common room right until Harry had to leave to get to his room before curfew. As he closed the portrait he heard whispering. Assuming it is a couple trying to get privacy he continued on. He only made it a few steps before he heard, “ _Petrificus Totalus_!” Not expecting it he fell forward unable to stop his fall. He landed directly on his stomach.

“Well, well, well. What do we have here? A freak wondering around?” Harry is suddenly flipped to his back. His view was filled with red hair and freckles. “You are not welcome here. No one wants you around.” Ron kicked him hard in the ribs. He heard a crack. _Shit._ At this point Lily had stopped moving and Harry was getting very worried. Ron kneeled down on the floor. “I wish you had never come back.” He spit on Harry’s cheek. He reeled his arm back making a fist. Harry knew what was going to happen and prepared. Just as Ron’s fist made contact with Harry’s eye, Ron was thrown off him.

Hermione knelt down and said, “don’t worry Harry we will get you to Madame Pomfrey. Neville has Ron.” She released him from the body bind.

“I can’t feel her. I can’t, she isn’t moving. Mione, I can’t lose her. I-” The blackness Harry had grown accustomed to took over.

********

“Then we can take her to the park. I think we might get a dog, too. I have always wanted a dog, but Father never let me have one. Maybe a Kneazle as well. Or a horse. We could also get some snakes. You would be able to talk to them. How about-”

“Draco, we are not going to start a zoo.”

“Harry! How are you feeling? Do you need anything? I am going to get Pomfrey.”

“Draco, calm down. I am ok, just sore. What about Lily? She stopped moving.”

“She was in minor distress for a while, but she will be ok. Your magic protected her. I am going to get Pomfrey.” Harry nodded and Draco left.

Harry placed a hand on his swollen stomach, still worried, and pressed down slightly. He felt a nudge back on his hand. His worries immediately lifted. Pomfrey came in and checked him over. She told him he had to stay for a few days, but he was going to be fine. He had only fractured his cheekbone and broken two ribs. One of his lesser injuries.

“So what happened at the meeting?” Harry asked.

“We can talk about it tomorrow. Snape needs to talk to you and Dani, as well. I finally convinced him to leave and go to bed. He got back right as Hermione brought you in. He has been a mess. Really though, Potter? I leave you alone for a few hours and you almost get yourself killed. What am I going to do with you?”

“Potter,huh? I don’t know, but will you lay with me?”

“Only if you rest.” Harry nodded and scooted over. He fell asleep in Draco’s arms listening to the breaths from his love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liquet-Defecate  
> Sanguis Ingis-Blood on fire  
> Thank you so much for the Kudos and comments!! I am so glad you are liking this story so far!!


	14. Death eater meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little rewind to Draco's meeting.

Chapter 14

Draco was terrified of being called again. They had made up a lie about why he was with Harry, but he was still worried. As they walked to the tower his heart fell when his arm burned. The look on Harry’s face hurt him as he walked away. He had never been a religious man, but prayed that would not be the last look he saw on Harry’s beautiful face.

He walked to the Hogwarts gates past the wards and apperated.

He immediately kneeled at his tormentor's feet.

“Dear young Draco. I have heard an interesting rumour. I would like you to clear the matter up.” Tom hissed.

“I-I will do my best, my Lord.”

“That is what I like to hear, my boy. Now, my spy within the walls of the school has told me you are protecting my slave. That you have grown close to him and he trusts you. That you may be involved with him. Is this true? Remember, I like honesty.”

“It is mostly true, my Lord. I am close with Harry, but not protecting him or involved with him. I am protecting the child you sired. Harry thinks I had helped Snape in his escape. Harry remembers very little of his time here so it was not difficult. Since I was the only one allowed in the room with him other than you, Snape bought it as well. Your original orders were to protect the child. I am only following your orders. As for being involved with him, he has feelings for me. I, however, do not return those and never will.” Draco did his best to keep his voice steady.

“That is exactly what I was hoping to hear. You have gone above and beyond, young Draco. I only meant for you to protect the child while it was here. Given that is no longer the situation, you took it upon yourself to continue my orders beyond necessary. I do believe that is the best thing you could have done. Then, beyond that you still have managed a bond with that traitor. Oh, with you, as well as my spy, things are going even better than I had planned. Tell me, how is my child?”

“Harry has decided, since he can’t remember his stay here he wants to keep the child. It is a girl. Very healthy. He is planning to name her after his mudblood mother.” It hurt him to say these things, but knew it was necessary.

“Well, he won’t live long past the birth. A girl? I think I shall call her Arnica. I think a poison shall be fitting. He is due soon, yes?”

“Yes, my Lord. He is almost at eight months now. After that, for male pregnancy it is a guessing game.”

“Your job from this point is to continue with what you are doing. When the time comes, bring him to me, if you are able. If not, you are to bring me the child. At whatever the cost. Is that clear? My spy will be made aware of the new plan.”

“My Lord, if-if you don’t mind me asking, who is the spy? I may need help getting Harry or the child out of Hogwarts. It would be helpful to know who I am looking for.”

“Young Draco, since you have done well, You will not suffer for the doubt you just displayed. Only this once. My spy will come to you when the time is right. I cannot risk him being found out quite yet. You are dismissed.”

“Thank you for your generosity, my Lord.” Draco stood and bowed. Making a quick exit, he apperated back to Hogwarts. Going directly to Harry’s room as it was just after midnight. He knew Harry would still be awake even though he had told him not to be.

He got to the door and whispered, “Unicorn.” The door popped open. All the lights were out, suggesting Harry did indeed go to sleep.

Draco walked to the bed and went to kiss Harry. He felt nothing but cold fabric. His heart paused.

“Harry? Harry? Are you here?” Silence was his only reply. He ran to the door and out. Directly to Snape’s room. He pounded on the door. After five minutes of no answer, his heart paused again. That could only mean one thing.

He took off in the direction of the Hospital wing. Praying Harry and Lily were both ok and Lily was still in the man.

He neared the large doors and slowed to a stand still. Closing his eyes, he prepared himself for what lay on the other side. He pushed and was greeted by more silence.

He saw a screen and went to the other side. Harry was laying there. A large bruise decorated the side of his face. Draco went to the side of his bed, kneeled down and grabbed Harry’s hand.

“I was wondering when you would get here. Miss Granger said you were called. Are you ok?” Snape’s voice rattled him in the silence.

“I’m fine. Told him the lie we came up with and he bought it.Was very happy with me. I’ll tell you later. What happened? I got back, both rooms were empty, and I knew to come here.”

“Weasley happened. Harry left the tower to go to bed and Weasley took the opportunity to show how stupid and juvinile he truly is. Harry broke two ribs and a fractured cheekbone. Poppy wants to keep him for a few days to watch Lily. Weasley body bound him and Harry landed directly on his stomach when he fell. She was in distress for a while but Harry's magic protected her enough that she was not injured. If Miss Granger and Mr. Longbottom hadn't heard them, I am not sure what would have happened. I just got back from Gringotts when I saw them bringing him down.”

“How did that go?”

“Well there was only slight torture of muggles, but they signed and now I am Dani’s temporary guardian. At least until she decides differently. I did make her father shit himself.” Snape chuckled.

Draco smiled. “So, a new daughter and granddaughter. You never do anything by the halves, do you?”

“Not where my son is concerned. Now tell me about the meeting.”

Draco told him every detail of the meeting. Snape was not happy.

“He will never see Lily. We will figure something out. Don’t worry. Your boyfriend and child will be safe.” Snape said with a raised eyebrow.

“You know about that? She isn’t biologically mine, but I am her dad. I have been there through every part of her life so far. I love Harry and Lily is part of him. Look, why don’t you go to bed? I will stay with him and you can come back in the morning. You need the rest.”

“I guess I should. He probably won't wake up until then anyway. Goodnight, Draco.” With that Snape stood and walked away. When the door shut, Draco moved to the abandoned chair.

“Well, Harry, We need to make plans. I think I want a big house. Merlin knows we can both afford it. I want a lot of kids. I already love Lily, but I want more. We can get married next fall. That is a year away, but it seems too long. I haven’t even asked you yet. I bought a ring though. I keep it in my pocket at all times. I know we haven’t been together long, but it feels like we have. I know we will be together for a long time. It is inevitable. The house though, needs to be near a park. Once Lily gets bigger, I feel like she will love that. We can make picnic lunches, then we can take her to the park. I think we might get a dog, too…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loving the reviews!! You guys are amazing!!


	15. Narcissa Malfoy? A blood traitor?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween Guys! To Celebrate I am giving you an extra long chapter.

Chapter 15

The next day not much happened for a while. Draco refused to go to classes and Snape visited Harry during his free periods. Currently the headmaster was there to discuss Ron’s punishment.

“Unfortunately, there isn’t much I can do. According to the rules in place his punishment will have to be minor. He-”

“Minor? He almost killed my granddaughter! He injured Harry enough to stay here for another day. All you are telling me, is that he will get a minor punishment? Mr. Longbottom and Miss Granger pulled him off of my son. If they hadn't been there, who knows what would have occurred!” Snape yelled.

“Yes, however, Harry did not lose the child and he only had a few broken bones. I will allow you to be in charge of his detentions if you wish, Severus. It will be a three week duration. He will also lose fifty house points”

“Of course I will. I am still not satisfied. Who knows what will happen next time.”

“There will be no next time. If he so much as looks at Harry funny, I will hex him until his own mother won’t recognize him.” Draco was seething.  
With that Dumbledore left.

“At least it is something. He could have done nothing. I don’t trust him. He is manipulative and I don’t like it.” Harry said calmly.

“Ugh! This is so fucked!” Draco yelled.

“Language, Draco, but I agree.” Snape ran a hand through his hair. “I have a class then I will be back with Dani. She is worried.” He stood and walked out.

“Harry? Could I talk to you?” I voice asked.

Harry looked up to see Ginny Weasley..

“Hell no Weasley! It was your brother who-”

“Draco! Sit down and shut up! I can handle this. She did not hurt me. It was her brother. We are going to at least hear her out.” Harry interrupted and motioned for Ginny to talk.

“Harry, I just wanted to apologize for Ron. We don’t all agree with his opinion. You are like a brother to me. You didn’t choose this and are making the best of a bad situation. I really would like to still be part of your life. No matter how small a role.”

“Ginny, you have nothing to be sorry for. As I said, you are not the one who hurt me. I can’t forgive Ron, but I don’t hold you accountable. You are still a good friend. You are always welcome with me.”

“Oh, thank you, Harry! How are you? How is the baby?” She asked.

“I am fine, just sore. Lily is fine as well. My magic protected her.”

“Good. I was so worried. Look, I have class, so I have to go. I will see you later though.” She said.

“You will. Bye, Ginny.”

Ginny left out of the big door and Draco turned to Harry. “I don’t trust her. Why is she just now approaching you? I don’t like her.”

“She probably didn’t know how to. It is a rather unique situation.”

“I know.”

They sat and talked about nothing for a while until Snape returned with a young girl.

“Harry! Are you ok?” Dani asked.

“Dani, love, I’m ok. I just had a little accident. We just wanted to make sure Lily was ok.”

“I’m not five, don’t treat me like I am. I know Ron Weasley beat you up. That is all anyone can talk about.”

“You are right. I’m sorry. You are still just a little girl to me. Yes, Ron hurt me, but we are both fine. Just a little sore.”

“I have to talk to you both if you don’t mind.” Snape said.

“Of course. Sorry, Father.” Harry replied.

Snape told them of what happened at the Dursleys the day before and that he now had temporary custody of Dani until she no longer wanted that. She looked at him with tears in her perfect blue eyes.

“So, I can stay with you and Harry?” She asked.

“Yes. As long as you wish. If you want to find a different family we can do that or you can stay with us. You don’t have to decide now. You are always welcome.” Snape said and hugged the little girl.

“I want to stay with you and Harry. I lost him once. I can’t lose him again. I do have one question. I know Harry calls you Father, but can I not?”

“Love, you can call me whatever you want. Within reason. You can just call me Severus if you wish. Whatever you are comfortable with. Just make sure it is Professor Snape in lessons. I don’t need students thinking I’m going soft or playing favorites.”

“No, I mean I want to call you Daddy. Father is too formal and I don’t like it. My biological father didn’t let me call him that anymore. You wouldn’t be replacing then, just taking over. If we are going to do this, we are going to do it right. Harry is my brother and you are my Daddy.” She said with a smile.

Snape looked at the little girl in surprise. “I would love for you to call me Daddy.”  
A loud sob broke up the moment. They both looked to Harry who was crying on Draco’s shoulder. Draco was doing everything to try to calm him down.

Snape immediately reacted. “Harry! Are you alright? Do I need to get Poppy?”

“No. You two are just so cute and it makes me happy. I finally have a family. Now we just need a mom. Father you better get on that.”  
Just as he finished those words the doors bang open.

“Where is he? I want to see him. I have to make sure he is okay.” A woman yelled.

“I assure you he is fine. However, he is not your child. You cannot demand to see him.” Poppy said.

“The bloody hell I can't. That is my son’s boyfriend. I have to make sure he is ok!”

“Mother?” Draco asked bewildered.

“Dragon, please tell Poppy to let me see Harry. I need to make sure he is ok.”

“Of course you can’t see Harry. You will just take him to the Dark Lord.”

“Dragon, I have never and will never support my insane husband in his quest to rid the world of people other than purebloods. That is just idiotic. I never cared about that stuff. I just did what I had to do to keep you safe. You are what matters. If Harry Potter makes you happy then he is my family, too. I love you, my Dragon.” She replied calmly.

“Draco, you can bring her over here.” Harry said.  
They walked around the curtain set to so Harry, Snape, and Dani.

“Severus? What are you doing here? I never thought I would see you sitting courteously with Mr. Potter.” She said when she saw him. She had a warm, inviting smile on her face that screamed, proud mother.

“Narcissa, I adopted Harry three years ago. This girl here is Dani. His cousin, now sister. My new daughter.”

“Hi, Mrs.Malfoy.” Dani said in a small voice.

“Hello, Dani. You can call me Narcissa. You have the most beautiful blue eyes.”

“Thank you Mrs. M-Narcissa.” Dani now had a cute blush across her cheeks.

“No offense, Mrs.Malfoy-” Harry started.

“Please call me Narcissa, Harry.”

“UM, ok. Narcissa. No offence, but how did you even know I was here?”

“Unfortunately, You-Know-Who’s spy within the school reported you had been attacked while Dragon was out yesterday. They had told him all the details they know, which was not a lot. I got free and came immediately. You and Dragon are dating and your Mother is no longer here. I just wished to see you were ok. I know if the roles were reversed, I would only hope Lily would have checked on Dragon. I apologise if I overstepped.”

“No, Narcissa. You didn’t. I really do appreciate it. It means a lot that you care for Draco that much.”

“How are you, Harry? And the little one?”

“We are both just fine. Lily was a little distressed for a while, but is completely fine.”

“Wait. Mother, how did you know Harry and I are dating?” Draco interrupted.

“Dragon, you haven’t stopped talking about this boy since you first met him in Madam Malkins. My Dragon, you may breathe fire, but you have a heart of gold. It was clear in all the letters you sent when you talked about him.”

“And you are ok with it then?” Draco asked slowly.

“Of course I am, darling. I would voice my opinion if it was otherwise. You both make each other better.”

“Then I hope you won’t be mad when I do this.” Draco said. He walked around the bed to stand next to Harry. He dug in his pocket and pulled out a little black box. He knelt down to the ground and opened the box. Narcissa, Snape, Dani, and Harry all gasped. The silver ring was beautiful. It had one emerald and one diamond sitting next to one another on two entwined silver bands. I wasn’t too girly or too manly. I was the perfect ring.

“Harry James Potter. I know we haven’t been together long, but I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want every moment from now until death to be us. Not just you. Not just me. I love Lily as if she were my own and consider myself her dad already. Will you do me the biggest honor and marry me?”  
Everyone sat frozen. Narcissa finally broke the silence. “No. I would not be mad.”

Everyone looked at Harry. He sat frozen. With tears in his eyes, he reached forward and grabbed one of Draco’s hands.

“Of course I will marry you. Nothing would make me happier.” He said softly.

“You-You will?”

“Yes! Draco Lucius Malfoy! I will marry you!.” Harry yelled it that time to make sure Draco heard him. Draco released a big breath and put the ring on Harry’s finger. He leaned over and kissed the man he was going to marry.

The other three left the room to give them some privacy. After a few minutes Draco laid down next to Harry. Harry soon drifted off in Draco’s arms.

It had been a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the reviews so much! I hope you like the new chapter. Let me know what you think of Narcissa!!


	16. Change of plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about all the mistakes in the last chapter. I went back and fixed them all...hopefully. I did write it at 3 am. Maybe this chapter will be better. Feel free to call out any mistakes you see as I am unbeta-ed.

Chapter 16

After Harry left the hospital, Draco never left his side. He said it was for protection, but Harry didn’t mind being close to him.

He continued sending letters to Narcissa to discuss wedding details. He had absolutely fallen in love with his future mother-in law. She had sent several items for Lily. Hats, bows, dresses, socks, and the list went on. She had started referring to Lily as a granddaughter, which made Harry so happy the first time she did that he cried for an hour.

He still hung out in Gryffindor with Hermione, Neville, and Ginny. While Ginny had been absent for the first part of school, she had definitely made up for it. They had charmed the ring, so only those who knew about it could see it. Outside of those who were present, only Hermione knew. They still didn’t know who the spy was, so they didn’t trust anyone one hundred percent. They had tested Hermione under Veritaserum at her insistence. She didn’t want anyone to doubt her. They had also found out she had started dating Luna.

Finally after another month of planning, Hermione and Draco finalized the baby shower. It was happening in just a few hours. They were worried it would be too late to have as Harry was almost at nine months. For male pregnancy, anywhere after month eight was a due date.

To say Harry was terrified would be an understatement. He had studied every male pregnancy book the library had. When he goes into labour it would progress like a normal pregnancy. Contractions, his water breaking, and so on. What doesn’t happen, however, is pushing. The baby has nowhere to go. He would have to get a c-section. If it didn’t happen in time, Lily would die.

Harry was sitting in his room while everyone was finishing up decorating for the party. He was excited to see everyone who was coming in for it. Narcissa wouldn’t be able to come because of the spy, but she said she would make up for it. Just as he finished another male pregnancy book, Lily made a move and directly kicked his bladder.

“Are you kidding? I peed thirty minutes ago. I just got comfortable again. I love you, but can’t wait until you are out of me.”

He rolled as best as he could out of his bed and went to the loo. He was on his way back to his bed when a knock sounded at the door. Only a few people knew where his room was, but only he, Draco, and his father knew the password. He went and opened the door.

“Hey, Harry. Draco asked me to come get you for the party.” Hermione said.

“Oh, ok. I’m ready. I thought it wasn’t for another hour.” Harry replied.

“It isn’t, but it is on the third floor. I may take you some time to get there. Plus, you need to be there when everyone arrives.”

“That is true. I can’t wait to see Remus. I haven’t seen him in person since I got back. We write letters, but it isn’t the same.”

“I know what you mean.”

They walk in silence for a few minutes. As they get to the stairs a sudden pain almost knocks the wind out of Harry.

“Oh Merlin! Are you ok?”

“I think Lily just moved the wrong way. It has been happening all day.”

“Harry, you might be in labor! We need to get you to Poppy.”

“I am fine. It isn’t labor. My water would have broken by now.” Just as if it was meant to be, as Harry finished saying that, he felt a wetness spread across his crotch. “Ok, yup. I’m in labor. Go tell Draco. Meet me at the hospital wing.”

“Harry, I am not leaving you. You know what Voldemort said.”

“Yes, but it is time, so go.”

“I can go with Harry. Draco sent me to see what was taking so long. You go tell Draco and I’ll take Harry.” A new voice chimed in.

“Ok, that works. Hermione, go. I’ll be ok. Come on. I may have to lean on you when another contraction comes.”

Hermione nodded and ran. They start to the hospital wing when Harry has to stop for another contraction. He leaned against the body, but didn’t notice the hand go to the necklace.

“I’m sorry, Harry. _Morsmordre_.” He left the portkey pull at his navel.

He landed in the cell he had first woken up in. He looked at the girl, his head swimming.

“Why, Ginny? I trusted you.” Darkness pulling him in.

********

Just as Hermione ran into the room out of breath with that look on her face, Draco’s arm burned. His heart fell.

“What happened? Where is Harry?”

“He went into labor on the way here. Ginny is taking him to Poppy. We have got to go.”

“He is calling. He knows. We have to go.”

They ran to the wing and pushed the doors open. The room was empty.

“Tell Snape. Ginny is the spy. She has Harry. I have to go!” Draco said and took off running again. He ran as fast as he could to the outside of the wards and apperated.

He kneeled.

“Ah, young Malfoy. It seems my slave is in labor. You shall go tend to it and get me my heir. Miss Weasley. You have done remarkably. You shall be rewarded. You get the privilege to raise my heir alongside me. A sort of mother if you will. Stay with me until Mr. Malfoy brings her.” A hissing voice said calmly.

“It would be an honour my Lord.” Ginny bowed.

“Dismissed.”

Draco calmly walked to the basement doors. When he got to the bottom he heard the scream. He ran to Harry.

“Harry! It will be ok. We will get you out of here.”

“Dray, if it comes down to it, save Lily.”

"How about we don’t make that choice. You will both get out of here. We have back up coming. Right now we need to get Lily out.”

“NO! She is safe in here. She won't be if she isn’t. Help me up.”

“Harry, we only have about another half an hour before her staying in will be fatal.”

“I hate this, but I have to take that chance.“

Draco helped Harry to his feet.

“They didn’t take my wand this time. Pretend you need to take me upstairs or Lily could get sick from being down here. Take me to Tom.”

Draco hated this plan, but Harry knew what he was doing. They ascended the stairs. Ready for the fight of their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congrats to SgCuRiAdPePrER for figuring out the spy!! Only a few chapters left. Love the review you guys leave. You are the best!


	17. Ginny?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sooo sorry. I'll just be over here hiding behind a chair.

Chapter 17

They reached the top of the stairs when another contraction hit. Draco grabbed Harry’s hand and covered his mouth to stop the screaming.

“I am so sorry, Harry. You have to be quiet.” Draco whispered.

After a few minutes it subsided.

“Ok, Draco.” Harry panted. “Take me to Tom. Tell him I can’t have the baby in the dungeons because it could cause Lily to get sick. It will distract him enough that I can get a spell out. I just need one shot.”

“Harry, are you sure? We can always come back later. After you’ve had Lily.”

“No. He won’t hurt me. He can’t. He wouldn't chance Lily. He wants her.”

Draco nodded slowly and led Harry to Tom’s throne room.

“What is the meaning of this Young Malfoy?” Tom hissed.

Harry screamed and fell to the floor with another contraction. He needed to get Lily out soon.

“I apologise, My Lord. If I take the baby out down there it could easily get sick and die. I am only thinking of your heir.” He replied.

“I see. Very well. Just do it here. It will be easier to kill him after.”

“I don’t think so, Tom. You may have helped create MY daughter, but she is mine. You will never see her.” Harry pointed his wand and Tom’s eyes went wide. Several wands pointed at Harry.

“No! Drop your wands! Do not hurt my heir!” Tom yelled.

“You can’t hurt me, Tom. Not if you want to save her. You’re done.”

Several loud cracks echoed around the room. Harry blocked it out. Several more followed. He felt another contraction coming. It was now or never. “Avada Kedavra!” Harry screamed.

He used all the pain he had ever felt. His parent’s death. The Dursleys. Sirius. Every detail he remembered from when Lily was created.

His contraction hit him like a brick wall. He collapsed looking at Tom. His face was confused at first, but then he smiled looking at Harry.

“It seems you failed, Slave. You-” Tom froze then screamed until his entire body turned to dust where he stood.

Harry failed to notice the spells firing in the background. The fight all came to a stop when Harry screamed at the top of his lungs. Everyone stared at him.

Death eaters all around noticed their Lord was gone. They quickly got out as quick as they could.

“Harry! We have to get Lily out. Right now! We can’t move you.” Draco and Snape ran to Harry.

Harry nodded and grabbed his Father’s hand. “Do it. Just remember your promise.”

Draco nodded and pulled up Harry’s shirt, exposing his stomach. He fired the numbing spells as best as he could. Draco was not trained medically. The only reason he worked as one for Tom was because he was smart and read a lot of medical books. He was the best trained in the room and they couldn’t wait for Poppy to get here.

He used his wand to cut a long line across Harry’s stomach. Blood ran down the large bump. Harry could still feel it but it was very diluted. More like a pushing against him.

Draco stopped the bleeding as best as he could and found Harry’s uterus. He made another cut revealing the baby. He gasped loudly, scaring Harry in the process. Snape looked at the baby as teary eyed Draco pulled it out. His eyes grew ten sizes and immediately looked at Draco. They set off cleaning her airway out.

“What? What is wrong? Is she ok? Please someone talk to me!” Harry was in tears.

A shrill cry echoed in the large room. Draco grabbed a nearby Daily Prophet and wrapped the small baby in. Snape grabbed her to give to Harry. “Draco, you need to clean Harry up. Heal him. We can talk about this later. Harry, Lily is just fine. She is perfect.” Draco got to work.

“Of course she is perfect. The only thing that could make her more perfect would be if Tom didn’t father her. Can I hold her now? I haven’t even seen her.” Harry asked in a small voice.

Snape handed Harry the small bundle. “Like I said, perfect.”

Confused, Harry looked at the now quiet baby. She looked up at him. Her steel gray eyes piercing his heart. Her skin color was so pale it was almost snow. Her hair was long and curly like Harry’s, but silvery blonde like her father. Harry drew in a shaky breath. Darkness that had slowly been creeping up took over and Harry passed out.

Several things flashed in front of him and it took several seconds to realise they were all of his memories he had lost. He could remember everything. Small talks with Draco.  
Promises. Looks. Kisses. And finally when Draco loved Harry with everything he had.

Harry had figured out what Tom wanted and he couldn’t let it happen. When He and Draco had sex, it wasn’t planned. Harry just had the thought of what if.

What if It was Draco’s baby? He knew it was very unlikely, but that hope is what kept him alive. After they found out Harry was pregnant, they made the plan to escape. The day before the plan was set into action, Harry had told Draco he loved him in words that Harry would soon repeat. Made him obliviate him with the promise to not tell him anything. He also couldn’t allow Harry to get rid of Lily. Draco hated that plan too, but said yes anyway.

Several more things flashed through his head when he heard a voice.

“Please, come back to me. Come on, Harry! Just wake up!”

“Ok, just stop yelling. I have a headache.” Harry groaned.

“Harry? Poppy!” Draco yelled then cringed. “Sorry.”

Poppy came in and checked Harry over. He had apparently only been out for an hour, but was full of potions than made him feel better.

“Where is Lily?” He asked.

“Mother has been hoarding her. I’ll go get them.” Harry nodded and Draco left only to return with his smiling mother a minute later. She handed Lily to Harry and sat down next to them in a chair. Draco sat propped up on the bed next to Harry looking at their gorgeous daughter waiting for Harry’s reaction.

“Well, I guess you won’t have to blood adopt her like we planned.”

They both laughed. Harry looked up at Draco and said the words Draco had been dying to hear again. “Who needs a knight in shining armour when I have a silver dragon to protect me. I love our tadpole and I love you, my silver dragon.”

Tears formed in Draco’s eyes. “How much do you remember?”

“Everything. The good. The bad. The ugly. However, It is so worth it.”

Draco kissed him hard and demanding, forgetting about his mother in the room until a loud bang pulled them apart.

“YOU STOLE EVERYTHING! GIVE ME THE CHILD! SHE IS MINE! MY LORD SAID IT IS SO!”

“Ginny. This is my daughter. Tom wasn’t even the father. Draco is. You are not taking my baby.” Harry replied in a soothing tone.

Ginny was covered in dirt and blood. Her eye looked like it had been ripped out. She looked to be missing half of her left arm. Her hair was matted and tangled. She started screaming some more, giving Narcissa the chance to sneak behind her. Ginny was mid sentence when she suddenly froze and fell forward.

Narcissa stood directly behind her and said, “well, I shall go contact the Aurors.” She walked to the floo, threw powder in and called out. Aurors filed in and took Ginny away to await trial.

After they all finally calmed down, Harry asked the question they feared answering.

“How many did we lose?”

“Not a lot.”

“Who?”

“Other than those fighting on the other side, Colin Creevey, Lavender Brown, Nymphadora Tonks, Fred Weasley, Dumbledore, a few whose names I don’t know,” Draco took a deep  
breath and continued, “and Neville Longbottom.”

Tears leaked out of Harry’s eyes.

“Mother, would you watch Lily for an hour or two? Harry needs to get some rest.”

Narcissa nodded and took Lily out of the room.

Harry grabbed Draco, cuddling in close. He sobbed into Draco’s shirt and Draco just held him, knowing nothing would help make him feel better. Soon Harry cried himself to sleep. Draco just looked at his fiance watching him sleep. Promising silently to never let anything happen to Harry or Lily Marie Malfoy-Potter again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, but I'm not. Please review! I need to know your opinions on this twist.


	18. Epilogue: After all this time? Always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it guys. the final chapter. Warning there is smut.

Epilogue

Getting a three year old on a sugar high to bed was a challenge. Wedding cake had that effect. Singing had become Lily’s favorite thing to fall asleep to. Harry wasn’t the greatest, but don’t ask Lily. She would stand up for her mum with her entire being. She had definitely inherited her dad’s stubbornness. 

Harry kissed the finally sleeping three year old on the forehead, whispered, “Goodnight, Lily pad.” and quietly left the room . He walked to the kitchen and fixed some tea. Draco was in the shower washing off the long wedding day. Who would have thought Severus Snape would be a bridezilla? 

It had shocked everyone when Snape told everyone he was getting married. No one, not even Harry, knew he was dating anybody. Getting to call Remus, Dad, had made Harry happy though. Dani was ecstatic. She had been permanently adopted by the pair earlier that year and loved the attention her two dads gave her. She was a very doting Aunt as well. Lily loved her Aunt almost as much as her Mum and Dad.She is just about to finish her fourth year at Hogwarts. She and Dudley still wrote to each other every now and then, but it was nothing compared to the relationship with Harry. 

Harry sat at the table and replayed the day over in his mind. It was beautiful. It made him think of his own wedding.

Harry and Draco got married in June after Lily was born. It was relatively small. Just Remus, Snape, Narcissa, Hermione, Luna and Dani came. They did have a seat for Harry’s best  
man that was unable to come, along with ones for his parents and Sirius. He felt Neville was standing next to him the entire time anyway.  
He had invited the Weasley’s excluding Ron, but they never showed. It broke Harry a little inside. He understood though. After Ginny was Kissed, their relationship was kind of strained. 

Luna And Hermione had gotten married almost a year after them. Luna was currently pregnant with their first son. They had used a sperm donor and planned to have Hermione have the next one with the same donor.

Harry’s thoughts were interrupted by arms winding around him and a kiss on the cheek.

“What are you thinking about?” Draco asked.

“Nothing. Everything. Our wedding mainly.” Harry sighed in reply.

“Nothing bad I hope? Did you get Lily pad to bed okay?”

“Yeah, she finally crashed from her sugar high.”

“I’m going to go get some wine. Do you want a glass?” 

“No, I’m fine with tea.”

“You didn’t have any champagne at the reception either. Are you feeling okay?”

“Actually, I wanted to talk to you about that.” Draco gave Harry a worried look.

“I have been feeling off, so I went to St. Mungo’s. I have a slight condition.”

“Oh Merlin, Harry. What is it?”

“Draco, I’m-”

“Please tell me you aren’t dying! Whatever it is we can handle it.” 

Harry laughed. “Draco, I am not dying. I am going to have this for a while. After about seven more months I am going to need a lot of help.”

“I will help you. You know I will. Just tell me what is wrong.”

“I am pregnant.”

Draco freezes. 

“Draco? Dray? Oh Merlin. I broke him.” Harry got his wand and pointed it at Draco’s face. He cast a spell and water shoots out hitting the mark.

“Oh, Harry. Please for all that is good and holy please tell me you aren’t joking.”

“No, I am three months along. I also know the genders, if you are interested?”

“Yes! Is it a boy or girl? Is it- Wait, that was plural. Genders?”

“We are having a boy. And a girl.”

Draco stands abruptly. He grabs Harry’s hand and starts walking.

“Dragon? Where are we going? Are you okay?” Draco just ignores him. He leads him to the bedroom. Without words, he pushes Harry to the bed. 

“I love you so much. Now I am going to show you.” Draco said.

Harry grinned. “Well, hurry up. If you don’t I might just pop them both out waiting.”

Draco made quick work of their clothes. He kissed Harry until he was hard and panting. Draco kissed and licked his way down Harry’s torso, pausing to pay attention to Harry’s nipples then continued. When he reached his target, He accioed the lube they kept in the side table.

He covered his fingers and licked a broad stripe up Harry’s cock causing Harry to moan. He probes Harry’s hole lightly. He takes Harry into his mouth and pushes in one finger.  
Harry gasps and grabs Draco’s hair. Draco hollows out his cheeks making Harry thrust his hips up. He pushes another finger in and starts scissoring them, stretching out the tight ring of muscles. 

“Dray. Pleas-please hurry. I want you in me.” Harry pants.

Dray quickly pushes in the last finger all while still sucking Harry. He made it a point to miss Harry’s prostate, not wanting him to come until he was inside his husband. 

“Dray. Inside me. Now.”

Draco pulls out his fingers and Harry whimpers at the empty feeling. He coats his own dick in the lube, knowing how sensitive Harry is. Tom Riddle had done a number on him. It had taken them almost a year to work up to having sex and several failed attepts to find what worked with Harry’s injured system. 

He lifts one of Harry’s legs over his shoulder and positioned himself at the entrance. He locks eyes with Harry and pushes gently but steadily. He bottomed out quickly, knowing Harry is very impatient. 

“Move, Dragon.”

He takes the order and pulls out until the crown of his dick and slams back in. He sets a fast and heavy pace, knowing they both won’t last long. He hit Harry’s prostate with every thrust, sending Harry into loud moans. He knows Harry is close when he starts to tense up. Draco reaches down and starts stroking Harry’s cock . He pushes only two more times when Harry yells Draco’s name and comes white ribbons all over his own chest and his husband’s hand. His muscles contract around Draco pulling his orgasm out of him. He empties inside Harry and almost collapses. He catches himself and pulls out.

He lays next to Harry, who puts his head on his chest. 

“I love you, Harry.”

“I love you, Dragon.”

They are almost asleep when Harry whispers, “Don’t forget, you told Lily you would take to get a pet tomorrow. I vote for a snake. Or a crup. Or a kneazle.”  
Draco groans but says okay. They fall asleep in each other's arms, like they have every night for years. 

********

Draco, Harry, and Lily welcomed two baby’s into their lives a few months later. 

Caelum Sirius and Emily Narcissa Malfoy-Potter. Lily loved being a big sister and helped every way she could. Even if it was just feeding her crup named Prongs. Harry didn’t know why she named him that, having never heard it, but he loved it anyway.

Hermione and Luna had a boy named Jacob Leo Lovegood-Granger. 

Everyone was Happy and they hoped to stay that way. As of right now, all was well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for going on this journey with me as I write my first fanfiction. I already have ideas for my next one so stay tuned. I love all of you so much!!


End file.
